Ley Natural de la Vida
by Naru630
Summary: 2da. Edad de Oro SN Hablaremos sobre el principio de la no contradicción, el cual nos habla sobre no poder ser dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Eso quería decir que ni él ni nadie podía tener dos vidas, porque uno no puede simplemente ignorar a sus demonios... porque uno no puede ser tan egoísta como lo fue él solo por haberse enamorado.
1. Chapter 1

**Ley Natural de la Vida  
UchihaNaru**

 _ **"Una cosa no puede ser y no ser en el mismo tiempo y en el mismo sentido"  
**_ _Ley de la no contradicción_ __

Los tiempos han cambiado.

No entiende muy bien hasta que punto porque no vivió los años de su padre.

Pero según las afirmaciones del hombre que lo crió al parecer nada es igual.

Comencemos usándolo a él como ejemplo.

Las generaciones pasadas habían sido criadas totalmente diferente a como su padre había decidido hacerlo con él. El hombre le dio todo lo que cualquiera deseaba en la vida, cero preocupaciones e infinidad de lujos, algo que al parecer nadie antes que él pudo disfrutar. Todos, incluyendo a quien lo crió, fueron tirados a la calle con el propósito de crearles un carácter frío y una fortaleza irrompible, sin embargo su padre decidió hacer algo diferente _y lo entrenó._

Ciertamente esto no era correcto y no era la tradición.

Aun así su abuelo no se negó y entre los dos contrataron gente que se encargó de darle las peores palizas de su vida, a maestros en artes marciales y toda clase de profesionales no solo para hacerle la vida imposible sino también con un objetivo en específico: hacerlo prácticamente una marioneta. Con todo esto su familia hizo de él un ser sin sentimientos, su padre lo privó de mucho, le evitó sufrimientos que ellos padecieron y lo triplicó con dolores necesarios. Le enseñaron como usar un puñal, a disparar a ciegas, a repartir golpes... A matar con un solo corte.

Y no es legal, no es digno y no le gusta.

Pero es lo que le tocó vivir.

En su momento no se quejó y lo aceptó con la cabeza en alto. Incluso existieron ocasiones en las que llegó a disfrutar tener las manos llenas de sangre, a amar las punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo, a aceptar, hasta cierto punto, al monstruo que habían hecho de él. Como ya se había mencionado, durante mucho tiempo lo entrenaron y le enseñaron las reglas de la familia, lo principal siempre debía tener discreción, conservar el anonimato y mantener la cauta intacta. Estaba prohibido llamar la atención, los errores, dejarse llevar, integrarse o simplemente sentir.

El asunto era que si su padre lo viera ahora, si supiera lo que le pasaba...

Estaría más que simplemente decepcionado de él.

Su tan mencionado progenitor, para quienes no sabían, era Minato Namikaze. Un esposo por necesidad y un padre por tradición. El rubio mayor creía firmemente (y era el único) que había hecho un buen papel como imagen paterna para Naruto. Le enseñó todo lo que sabía y más, procuró que todo lo que su padre (Jiraiya) intentó hacer de él fuese proyectado en el que ahora era su hijo y, lo que ellos buscaron de generaciones a generaciones, el querer _crear_ al hombre perfecto o más bien, al _asesino_ perfecto: Minato creyó haberlo logrado con él.

Lo complicado del asunto era que... No. Minato no lo había logrado en lo absoluto. No puedes hacer de alguien que nació siendo un hombre, _una maquina_. No puedes pretender extirpar sentimientos y emociones aun cuando durante años realmente parecía que el pequeño no era más que un cuerpo que seguía movimientos casi robotizados pero, aun así, durante aquel tiempo, Minato realmente creyó firmemente en su logro personal.

Pero inevitablemente llegaron los 18 y ocurrió.

Una debilidad.

Su padre lo preparó concienzudamente en este tema. - **Una debilidad no solo es algo físico, puede ser un golpe en el lugar acertado como el dichoso talón de Aquiles, o incluso algo más complicado como una fobia, algo que con solo enfrentártele no te deje siquiera pensar -** Su padre "experimentó" con él, lo mantuvo encerrado tres días en una habitación a oscuras y sin oportunidad de escapar, le hizo sostener en sus manos toda clase de bichos, lo tiró de un avión, contrató gente para golpearlo, lo enterró vivo, lo amenazó con matar a su madre y nada logró asustarlo, nada le provocó algún sentimiento de inquietud.

Minato le tenía miedo a las alturas (pero Jiraiya se encargó de que solo le tuviera miedo a él y a las acciones brutales que el más simple movimiento de su mano podría provocar), a Naruto en cambio no le aterraba nada, no había nada que le hiciera dudar y su padre estaba orgulloso de él, más desde aquella vez cuando un hombre los secuestró a él y a su madre (con ordenes suyas, claro) con la intención de sacarle información sobre la familia. Durante aquel encuentro cercano al infierno aquel hombre de ojos fríos le disparó a Kushina dejándola invalida, a pesar de esto y de los golpes que siguieron contra su persona, Naruto siguió con la boca cerrada y los ojos inexpresivos.

Tanto el rubio menor como su padre creyeron que no había nada que pudiera contra él después de esa último prueba, Minato creía que su hijo era invencible y Naruto creía que no había nada más horrible que su propia persona y el reflejo en el espejo de sí mismo al que tenía que enfrentarse al despertar.

Pero, como por arte de magia, **apareció él.**

Esa debilidad, _ese alguien._

Una persona que provocó en él algo que pensó no tenía derecho a sentir.

 **-¿Quién es él? -** A la única persona que podría decirle sin miedo a que hiciera algo contra el dueño de sus pensamientos era su madre, mujer que Minato se encargó de que viera como un mal necesario, una persona que simplemente tuvo que utilizar para tener un hijo que ahora era su máquina asesina personal. Después del disparo en las piernas su madre no pudo volver a caminar, sus padres nunca vivieron juntos y el rubio mayor se desentendió aun más de su mujer cuando esta se volvió una carga que no estaba dispuesto a manejar, le compró una casa y le pagaba a mucha gente para atenderla como ella quisiera, nunca sintió necesidad de prohibirle a su hijo verla porque no creía que él tuviera la iniciativa siquiera de pensar en hacerlo.

Durante mucho tiempo así fue.

Y luego la necesitó.

 **-Es hijo de un gran empresario-ttebayo, tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesero en la cafetería a la vuelta de mi departamento, es un año más grande y es el mejor de su clase, estudia derecho, quiere ser abogado pero cuando se gradúe tendrá que hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre, dice que no le agrada la idea pero no puede hacer nada para evitarlo -** Y lo entiende, porque a él también le tocó ser la masa manipulable de su padre **-Es egoísta y muy serio, nada le gusta y odia a mucha gente, tiene un genio horrible y al mismo tiempo es totalmente perfecto -** Sus ojos brillaban al hablar y su madre sonrió, Kushina Uzumaki aun tenía esperanzas, esperanzas que él necesitaba creer que tenía el privilegio de merecer a pesar de lo roto que podía estar **-Tiene unos ojos negros preciosos y el cabello azulado oscuro, es alto, guapo, caballeroso... No sé mamá, es único -** Tal vez era la primera vez que Naruto sonreía y su madre no pudo retener las lágrimas **-Es** _ **Sasuke**_ **, no hay mejor manera de describirlo más que con su nombre,** _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_ **-** No podía parar. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto y, después de meses tratando de ignorarlo, había llegado al límite. Su presencia, el sonido de su voz, todo él lo descontrolaba, lo hacía perder el control que bajo el peso de golpes aprendió a dominar. Y Lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque creía conocerse y desde que Sasuke invadió su vida se dio cuenta que había en él cosas que no debía permitirse conocer.

 **-Jamás pensé que pudiera conocer esta parte tuya -** Su madre acarició su rostro y él no sintió nada **-Ese chico me agrada, me ha devuelto un poco a mi hijo -** Y aunque la mención de Sasuke enloqueció a su corazón seguía sin sentir nada por ella, por su madre, por la mujer a la que debía deberle todo **-** _ **Te quiero Naruto**_ **-** No sabía las razones por las cuales su madre lloraba desconsolada, ni siquiera le puso atención al seguramente discurso amoroso de madre arrepentida que le estaba dando en ese momento. Para él ella no era nadie, Kushina lo miró sufrir durante los primeros años de su vida sin rechistar, dejó que su padre hiciera con él lo que quisiese y, si no fuera porque se vio involucrada en las enseñanzas de su padre al contratar a alguien para que le disparará y así ver las reacciones de su hijo, tal vez jamás se hubiera arrepentido de cederle a su marido la única persona que pudo llegarla a apreciar en esa vida.

Por eso y por muchas cosas Naruto no sentía nada por su madre, el único además de Sasuke que lograba provocarle algún sentimiento era su padre y por él solo podía sentir el más profundo odio, pero en fin, las situaciones cambian y a ahora necesitaba a Kushina, Minato la había utilizado para tener un hijo y él la utilizaría para guardar sus secretos como si se tratara de un baúl irrompible e intocable, uno del que él era dueño, uno del que su padre ya no sentía interés, uno del que podía deshacerse fácilmente si el baúl decidía abrirse ante cualquiera sin una llave especial.

Una, dos, tres bombas por todo el lugar.

Era una fortuna que su padre enviara a su mujer a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de la civilización, lejos de todo. Lo agradecía porque nadie sabría sobre su inesperada muerte, la cual tenía planeada a manos de los enemigos de su padre y quienes creían podrían tenerlo en sus manos con la mención de amenazarlo con su esposa.

Ilusos.

No eran más que simples marionetas que Naruto disfrutaba utilizar, su madre obviamente no lo sabía, no iba arriesgarse a que hablara con alguien de la servidumbre para que buscaran las bombas y las desactivaran. No iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño a Sasuke, no iba a permitir que alguien estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de él, ni siquiera sabía sobre su familia solo que era Naruto Uzumaki (no Namikaze), hijo de Kushina, madre soltera y mujer invalida. El azabache no necesitaba saber nada más... Incluso si nada era cierto.

Después de todo era por su seguridad, Sasuke era todo para él y no podía dejarlo a la vista de sus enemigos, no ahora que su padre se había ido desde hace un año, no cuando ahora era el jefe en su ausencia, era por eso que no podían salir demasiado, no podían ir al cine, o a cenar, no podía permitir que lo vieran con él, que Sasuke fuera un objetivo, ser descuidado sería el fin de todo.

Y muchos se preguntarán cómo comenzó todo, el cómo es que llegó a sucumbir ante Sasuke. Y bueno, tomando en cuenta que es de _Sasuke Uchiha_ de quien hablamos, sucumbir era lo de menos. Lo difícil sin embargo había sido aceptarlo, no solo a él si no también a esa nueva faceta suya, a esos nuevos sentimientos, a aceptar egoístamente lo enamorado que estaba de ese engreído sujeto.

No va a decir que fue el primer día de la universidad, ni el segundo o el tercero, en un principio él iba, asistía a las clases y sacaba las notas que tenía que sacar, no pretendía hacer amigos, no pretendía tener algún tipo de relación, incluso para los trabajos en equipo se encargaba de todo sin importar quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche o simplemente privarse de dormir para terminar y llegar para que su _equipo_ presentará el proyecto. Era lo correcto, o por lo menos eso le decía su padre.

Pasaron cinco meses, el primer semestre estaba por terminar y su padre decidió irse, con esto sus salidas y sus trabajos de asesino bajaron considerablemente al tener que coordinar a los demás bajo el nombre de su padre y también cuidar su promedio perfecto. No se quejaría si no fuera porque no hacer nada hacía que acumulara energías y bueno, no podía estar así, las ganas de hacer algo lo estaban volviendo loco y, como una propuesta por parte de su padre que pedía saber las buenas nuevas cada semana, terminó por inscribirse en uno de los equipos deportivos de la universidad, en el equipo de basquetbol.

Ahí fue cuando lo conoció, Sasuke era el capitán del equipo, el sexy capitán del equipo de basquetbol de la universidad Konoha.

 **-¿Uzumaki Naruto, no? -** El mencionado asintió con la mirada del Uchiha clavada en él **-¿Alguna vez habías jugado básquet? ¿O si quiera tocado un balón? -** Uno de los del equipo le lanzó un balón al capitán y este se la dio a Naruto, este al tenerla en las manos la miró con curiosidad.

 **-No, pero ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? -** Estaban casi a mitad de la cancha, Sasuke bufó porque, aunque Naruto era de buen ver, su actitud era insoportable (Y ni siquiera llevaba más de dos minutos hablando con él). **-¿Puedo-ttebayo? -** Naruto miró la canasta y Sasuke le dio permiso para lanzar aunque no lo necesitaba, si Naruto realmente nunca había jugado y decía que no sería tan difícil esperaba que fallara y se comiera sus palabras para así salir por las mismas puertas por las que había entrado para no verlo más, además, estaban a mitad de cancha, era imposible que pudiera encestar.

Desafortunadamente no fue así. A sus espaldas el equipo oficial practicaba, Naruto miró a uno de los jugadores encestar, piernas flexionadas y abiertas, firmes en el suelo, brazos estirados casi por sobre la cabeza, mano derecha inclina sobre uno de los costados del balón y la otra por debajo, balance perfecto, concentración al máximo.

Simplemente lo imitó.

 **-Tiene que ser una broma -** Naruto encestó y Sasuke dejó sus brazos caer a los lados (pues los tenía cruzados sobre su pecho). **-Hazlo de nuevo -** Naruto frunció el ceño cuando tuvo de nuevo el balón en sus manos, Sasuke lo miró detenidamente y solo pensó en lo tierno de su expresión, el rubio volvió a posicionarse, hizo exactamente lo mismo que la última vez pero esta vez no lo logró.

 **-Bueno, creo que no es tan fácil como creí -** El balón había chocado contra el cuadro pero no había entrado, simplemente había votado y regresado a sus manos y, al tener la pelota de nuevo, se la entregó a Sasuke algo enojado consigo mismo por fallar.

 **-Bueno, sigues siendo sorprendente, acabas de encestar sin haber tocado en tu vida un balón, solo necesitas practicar -** Sasuke le sonrió y casi nunca lo hacía, (de verdad, con nadie lo hacía) cuando se dio cuenta que había una mueca de felicidad en su rostro la quitó casi al instante y tosió **-Bueno, las prácticas son todos los días a las seis, como sabes yo soy el capitán Uchiha, el uniforme no miente -** Sasuke se dio un poco la vuelta para mostrar la parte trasera de su uniforme (No. 24) en donde, justo arriba de los números, estaba su apellido en letras negras y grandes **-Mi nombre es Sasuke, dime cómo quieras -** Los jugadores en algún momento dejaron de jugar y miraban alucinados al capitán, era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar tanto y de manera amigable, ¡Era la primera vez que, después de aceptar a un nuevo integrante siguiera hablando con él como si no tuviera una práctica que dirigir! Los ignoraba, Sasuke se había olvidado por completo de todo y se había centrado al 100 en Naruto. **-Espera, necesitaras un uniforme -** En cuanto se dio la vuelta su mueca de siempre volvió.

Inexpresivo total.

De pronto, al no tener al rubio frente a él una parte de su cerebro reaccionó, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿¡Desde cuándo sonreía y hablaba de esa manera con alguien?! Ese no era él, no podía ser él. Por unos segundos se quedó perdido, en esos segundos se dio cuenta del sonido de algo bombeando rápidamente y al instante lo relacionó con _algo dentro de él._ Su corazón prácticamente lo estaba dejando sordo, su ritmo era descontrolado, colérico e indescriptible, su rostro se viró un poco para mirar a su espalda y encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban confundido por su repentina parálisis. Sasuke regresó su vista al frente tan rápido como pudo y maldijo por lo bajo.

Sentía su rostro enrojecer.

Tenía que despabilar, alejarse por un momento de Naruto. Con eso en mente Sasuke caminó hasta su equipo y le pidió a su mejor amigo y segundo al mando, Juugo, que llevara a Naruto por un uniforme mientras él comenzaba con el entrenamiento.

Tenía que controlar su carácter frente al equipo.

Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron y la primera vez que cruzaron palabras, desde ese día Naruto iba sin falta a todos los entrenamientos y cada día mejoraba un poco más, Sasuke estaba fascinado con su entrega, con su agilidad y rapidez, sin mencionar que de vez en cuando se encontraba totalmente perdido mirando la retaguardia del menor. Una cosa de la que nadie se daba cuenta, o tal vez a nadie le interesaba, era que cuando los entrenamientos terminaban Naruto se quedaba un poco más para seguir practicando e iba a las duchas hasta que no quedaba nadie en los alrededores; Sasuke se preguntaba si uno, era porque quería mejorar o dos, era para evitar entrar a las duchas con todos.

Al final lo dejó pasar porque una parte de él prefería que se mantuviera así, Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionaría si algún día llegaba a ver a Naruto desnudo y mucho menos quería pensar en lo que haría si descubría a alguno del equipo verlo descaradamente como lo hacía él. Porque sí, no le importaba no ocultarlo, estaba algo obsesionado con el menor, después de dos semanas viéndolo todos los días lo aceptó, Naruto tenía algo que lo hacía simplemente enloquecer y perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

De vez en cuando hablaban y Sasuke casi siempre lo invitaba a salir, Naruto siempre se negaba no solo porque no quisiera, sino porque, desde que lo conoció, algo en él había comenzado a cambiar. _Eso_ que sentía no tenía nombre y no quería ponérselo porque, no era tonto, fuese lo que fuese que sintiese no era atracción. ¡Dios, si fuera atracción podría controlarlo! Sasuke se había colado en él de una manera que aun no lograba comprender y le aterraba llegar a hacerlo.

Y Naruto no sabe cuándo ocurrió. Recuerda que el primer día lo odio un poco y al siguiente un poco más porque lo había hecho correr 10 vueltas por cada balón que no encestara.

Falló 4 veces de 9.

Por eso no lo entiende, un día lo odiaba y al otro sentía _mariposas en el estomago por él,_ término que prefería utilizar muy pocas veces porque se escuchaba tan nena que lo hacía vomitar.

...En otras noticias, Sasuke era demasiado insistente.

Todos los días le pedía salir, todos los días se negaba y aun así seguía preguntándole más seguido si por lo menos quería que lo acompañara a casa, algo que claramente lo ponía en aprietos porque, sí, estaba comenzado a sentir algo tan profundo que le daba miedo, algo que a veces le quitaba la respiración al encontrarse con su mirada, algo que le hacía negarse rotundamente cada vez que lo veía pararse con determinación en su mirada frente a él siempre después de las prácticas. Y Naruto se negaba porque lo último que quería era que Sasuke saliera perjudicado por estar con él, ponerlo en peligro no era opcional, quería que estuviera lo más lejos posible de él para asegurar su bienestar sin importar qué tuviera que sacrificar.

Un mes y medio después las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Sasuke quería que saliera con él y él seguía diciéndole que no, muchos se sorprendían por la manera rotunda y directa en la que lo rechazaba porque, vamos, era Uchiha Sasuke y todos, todos querían salir con él.

Naruto no. O por lo menos eso creían los demás.

Sasuke o era muy egocéntrico o muy positivo o muy estúpido. A pesar de que Naruto se le negaba él no le creía en lo absoluto; Uchiha no insistía por insistir. ¿Por qué? Porque lo sabía, de cierta manera lo veía en su mirada. Naruto, aun cuando fuera un poco, sentía algo por él. Y si había una pequeña posibilidad, ¿Por qué dejarla ir? Solo era cuestión de que se cansara de decirle que no.

Entre preguntas y rechazos el primer partido llegó junto a un nuevo semestre, para entonces Naruto ya era parte del equipo oficial (Núm. 12) y fueron dos de sus pases y una de sus encestadas las que los hicieron ganar, todos se fueron directo a las duchas al terminar con planes de ir a comer en cuanto el sudor dejara sus cuerpos, Sasuke no aceptó irse con ellos y a Naruto no le avisaron porque si a Sasuke le decía que no a ellos simplemente no les iba a contestar. Cuando todos se ducharon y se vistieron, se fueron.

El Uchiha se había entretenido hablando con un viejo amigo del equipo enemigo, Sabaku no Gaara, un pelirrojo que en tiempos pasados había sido su vecino pero se había cambiado de distrito un año atrás, justo antes de que conociera al rubio encantador que lo traía loco. Naruto por otro lado se había quedado esperando en el área de vestidores a que las duchas estuvieran vacías para poderse bañar y, una vez que así fue, se dispuso a hacerlo para poder irse por fin a su hogar; esa noche su padre le llamaría y le diría la fecha de su regreso, un regreso que ya se había tardado 4 meses.

Para cuando Sasuke se desocupó y entró a los vestidores nunca pensó encontrarse con Naruto, menos de la manera en la que lo vio aquel día. El menor se había bañado pero había olvidado su ropa interior en la maleta, algo confiado Naruto salió con una polo anaranjada y la toalla, en vez de habérsela amarrado a la cintura, la usaba para secarse el cabello (lo que quería decir que más abajo de aquella playera claramente nada lo cubría). Sasuke de hecho entró justo en el momento en que la ropa interior de Naruto se deslizaba por sus piernas y cubría lentamente su trasero. Su boca se secó.

 **-Emm... ¿Naruto? -** El menor pegó un grito, uno que esperaba quedara como un secreto entre Sasuke y él, y si, también el pequeño salto que dio, la enredadera de pies y, por sobre todo, la penosa caída que había tenido. Naruto se estaba inclinando para ponerse los pantalones, el repentino susto lo desequilibró y terminó en el suelo. El panorama era este:

Las rodillas de Naruto dieron contra el suelo con un ruido sordo, el cuerpo entero se aventó hacía adelante, lugar en donde había una banca y encima de esta su maleta con el uniforme sucio que acaba de usar, sus manos, con tal de proteger su rostro, actuaron por acto reflejó y empujaron el objeto, como resultado el menor quedó a cuatro pero con su rostro besando el suelo y sus brazos extendidos hacía enfrente. El mayor corrió preocupado hacía él.

 **-¡Lo siento! No quería asustarte -** Sasuke se puso algo nervioso. Él siempre fue serio y seco, era demasiado para todo, era señor ego. Odiaba muchas cosas y le agradaban muy pocas, más sin embargo con todo y su horrible carácter tenía la vida arreglada en todos los sentido... Con la llegaba del rubio todo se descontroló a su alrededor. ¡Su anterior personalidad había sido aniquilada por aquella nueva faceta que había comenzado a fastidiarle la existencia! Y si, seguía siendo igual de odioso con todo el mundo y, como Naruto no entraba en la categoría de "todo el mundo", bueno, llegaba el caos. Ahora cuando algo tenía que ver con aquellos ojos azules Sasuke era tan contrario de como solía ser, en esta situación con el menor en el suelo se sintió preocupado y estar preocupado le ponía nervioso y, el equivalente de todo esto era que, al ponerse nervioso hacía que no supiera qué hacer. El azabache no sabía si ayudar a Naruto a levantarse o mantenerse al margen, optó por lo primero cuando el menor emitió un gruñido lastimero cuando intentó por si solo incorporarse.

 **-No te preocupes, estoy bien-tteba -** Naruto sonrió casi imperceptiblemente mientras el mayor tomó uno de sus brazos y lo ayudó con toda la delicadeza que podía tener un Uchiha, al querer poner los pies firmemente sobre el suelo el menor volvió a perder el equilibrio, esta vez por culpa de Sasuke y su nerviosismo, el cual provocó que jalara el brazo del menor más fuerte de lo que pretendí. Naruto por instinto apoyó su peso en el que pretendía ayudarlo e inevitablemente los dos terminaron en el suelo, ojos azules encima Sasuke.

 **-¿Estás bien? -** El susurro golpeó contra los labios de Naruto, el aliento expulsado le provocó leves cosquillas, el rubio se sonrojo y, aunque pensaba en querer apartarse mil metros del mayor, lo cierto era que mantenerse de esa forma era lo que quería para el resto de su vida. Y no, no fue Sasuke, al final fue él quien se rindió.

Lo besó.

Naruto fue quien besó al capitán.

Sus labios se movieron tímidamente, algo apenados por la posible reacción de su enamorado. Sasuke por otro lado, sorprendido como estaba, juró haber sentido estrellas bailando sobre su cabeza. Cursi, pero totalmente cierto.

 **-¿Y eso qué fue? -** Cuando Naruto se separó y el mayor sonrió prepotentemente, el menor desvió la mirada con las orejas rojas y Sasuke rió por lo bajo y dejó caer completamente la cabeza hacia atrás para que diera contra el suelo, sus manos taparon su rostro y emitió un pequeño gruñido, estaba emocionado y sentía sus mejillas arder.

 **-¿Sasuke-tteba? -** Pasaron algunos minutos sin que los dos se movieran, el Uchiha, cuando estuvo totalmente calmado hizo un movimiento rápido que sacó otro pequeño grito del menor. Ahora quien estaba acostado sobre el suelo era Naruto y el mayor lo aprisionaba con sus brazos y piernas a los lados de su cuerpo.

 **-Supongo que esto significa que saldrás conmigo -** Naruto lo miraba fijamente sin contestar y él alzó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro acanelado, Sasuke besó al menor, al principio tan simple como el primero pero después tan lento y sensual que los dejó rápidamente sin respiración.

Los movimientos de labio eran delicados por las dos partes, lentos y precisos, con una experiencia que a los dos les gustaría ignorar por querer pensar que ese era un perfecto primer beso de película, uno que terminó cuando Sasuke sintió la falta de aire que casi los hacía desfallecer.

 **-¿Podemos ir por un helado? -** Naruto se quedó en silencio y miró fijamente al de ojos negros, antes de si quiera poder evitarlo el rubio se rió tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho aun incapaz de procesar por completo la tonta pregunta que Sasuke le había lanzado, ¿En serio? ¿Después de ese beso que les dejó un pequeño crecimiento entre piernas, el capitán le pedía ir _por un helado?_ Por todo lo divino, se había enamorado de alguien sumamente absurdo.

 **-Creo que si dejas que me vista, sería fabuloso-tteba -** Cuando Sasuke se quitó y lograron que sus dos pies tocaran el suelo salieron a lo que fue _su primera cita._ Una que no debió pasar pero que al final pasó porque Naruto estaba cansado de huir, de ignorar aquello que sentía, de escapar de algo que sin duda le haría feliz.

Los meses pasaron, su padre le había informado su llegada dentro de 7 meses y ya habían pasado 5, las cosas con Sasuke claramente iban de maravilla y, aunque hasta ahora no había descubierto su secreto Naruto estaba seguro de que no hacía falta mucho para que lo hiciera. ¿Razones? Cicatrices, mensajes extraños, llamadas repentinas, citas canceladas de emergencia, cortes o golpes ocultos que, a la hora de ponerse el uniforme, quedaban totalmente al descubierto.

Tenía miedo, le daban pequeños ataques de pánico al pensar en lo que podría pasar cuando Sasuke se enterara o cuando fuera lo suficientemente descuidado y el enemigo (o peor aún, su padre) descubrieran lo tan importante que era ese Uchiha para él. En esos momentos Naruto quería irse lejos de todo, vivir como su madre lo hacía, ignorando la sociedad y muriendo lentamente ahogado en soledad y desprecios, sin ser merecedor del amor y feliz por saber que aquel por el que vivía estaba bien y lejos de él, pues prácticamente era el peligro personificado.

¿Qué? Se lo merecía.

Era consciente de que había matado a gente inocente, no iba a ser hipócrita, no era buena persona. Estar enamorado y vivir una fantasía por el día no le redimía la culpa. Y lo cierto era que no quería seguir involucrando a Sasuke en todo la porquería que significaba su vida.

 **-¿Lo de siempre, rubio? -** Naruto saltó de su lugar y golpeó a Sasuke con el codo por tan repentino susto, su novio había llegado por detrás cuando vagaba en sus pensamientos mientras veía el menú de la cafetería en la que el mayor trabajaba pero sin leerla realmente, se había quedado parado al lado de la caja registradora, era viernes y había bastante gente pero, entre todas esas personas dos chicos en el fondo del local y una mesa de 4 chicas (las cuales obviamente solo iban para ser atendidas por el mesero de cabello azulado) eran las dos mesas que más se destacaban en el lugar **-Kakashi, tres tartas de fresa para la mesa 4 -** El Uchiha se colocó el mantel cuando pasó detrás de la caja, un hombre de cabello gris, su jefe, colocó las tartas en el mostrador mientras el azabache se ponía a hacer el café de otra mesa, el menor suspiró al verlo tan atareado.

 **-¿A qué es aburrido esperar, eh? -** Naruto sonrió a Kakashi cuando se acercó a él, su novio lo había escuchado y los fulminó con la mirada **-¿Quieres jugar un rato conmigo? -** El único ojo visible del peli plateado le sonreía y eso bastó para Naruto, se levantó de su lugar y fue a la cocina con el mayor. Cuando Kakashi decía que quería jugar con él era porque le pedía que lo ayudara a preparar algunos pasteles que después él se podía comer.

Cuando estuvieron en la parte de atrás Naruto se lavó las manos y se puso la malla que Kakashi le tendió para el cabello, no hacía mucho la verdad, solo se dedicaba a ver al mayor cocinar y le pasaba los utensilios que le hicieran falta, para él estaba bien, le parecía entretenido observar, siempre le había gustado hacerlo y, gran parte del éxito en sus misiones, eran precisamente en su afición por fijarse en todo tan detalladamente como fuera posible o, por el contrario, ignorar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor para concentrarse en una sola persona o un solo objeto, lo cual le servía bastante ahora que jugaba en el equipo de basquetbol.

 **-¿Cómo has estado pequeño? -** Naruto se encogió de hombros y le pasó un bol.

 **-Han sido días tranquilos, demasiado para mi gusto-tteba -** Kakashi rió por lo bajo y revolvió los ingredientes correspondientes para hacer galletas de zanahoria.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué no es buena esta tranquilidad? -** El mayor lo miró de reojo y se sorprendió un poco por ver un deje de preocupación y tristeza en la expresión de Naruto **-¿Ha pasado algo en casa? -** El menor suspiró.

 **-Normalmente siempre pasa algo en casa, es por eso que digo que estos días tranquilos no han sido los mejores, creo que me he acostumbrado al caos-tteba -** Kakashi podía ver una gran carga en los hombros de Naruto y no comprendía como alguien podía con tanto, ciertamente no sabía detalles, ciertamente no conocía lo suficiente a ese niño pero, vamos, no era tonto, aquella seriedad con la que había llegado a esa cafetería, la soledad que le seguía a todos lados, esa negación de querer interactuar con él cuando el Uchiha los presentó no eran actitudes normales para un joven de 18 años, no eran normales en nadie. Tal vez por eso se volvió muy apegado a Naruto cuando lo vio sonreírle por primera vez, tal vez por eso disfrutaba estar a su lado en momentos tan simples como ese, tal vez por eso buscaba mil maneras de hacerlo reír con tal de escuchar aquellas carcajadas encantadoras que le recordaban con demasía a un viejo y amado amigo.

 **-Bueno, ahora no estás en casa, estás conmigo y sabes que es lo que me gusta ver cuándo es así -** Naruto sonrió apenado **-Eso es, sonríe, te queda bien hacerlo -** El menor rió.

Quería llorar.

 **-Me hubiera gustado tener un padre como tú-tteba -** Kakashi dejó de hacer lo que hacía y miró a Naruto sorprendido, conocía la historia del padre egoísta que había muerto en un accidente de autos pero, aquella expresión dolida, aquella mirada llena de odio, el simple recuerdo y mención de su padre, ¿Acaso era posible odiar tanto a alguien? Kakashi se preguntaba ¿Qué tan roto podía estar alguien para ser como lo era Naruto? Ni siquiera quería saber la respuesta.

Por el contrario dejó de lado la cocina y abrazó a Naruto, algo que sin duda le hacía mucha falta al menor.

El contacto fue tierno y cálido, Naruto no recuerda si alguna vez su padre lo había abrazado así, tal vez por eso se aferró a Kakashi, no solo como el símbolo de lo débil que se sentía en ese momento, no solo por el hecho de que, muy en el fondo, le hubiera gustado tener un recuerdo feliz junto al hombre que más odiaba en su vida, también lo abrazaba porque quería aferrarse a esa realidad en la que no era nada más que un chico dolido por la falta de un padre y la carencia de atención por tener una madre invalida.

 **-Sasuke, los chicos y yo siempre estaremos para ti Naruto, nunca lo dudes -**

 **-¿A qué hora sales hoy-tteba? -** Unas horas después Naruto se encontraba sentado en las sillas de la barra y Kakashi terminaba un pedido a domicilio de un enorme pastel, las galletas que habían hecho estaban guardadas en la mochila del menor y, ahora que estaba libre, se dedicaba a ver trabajar a su novio.

Durante el tiempo en que estuvo con Kakashi la cafetería se vació, los dos chicos al fondo del local junto a la mesa de las chicas locas eran los únicos clientes, por lo que ahora no veía correr de un lado a otro a su azabache, quien, una vez lo tuvo de nuevo para su deleite visual, quiso consentirlo preparándole su pedido de siempre. Con ese pensamiento en mente Sasuke pasó detrás de la caja y de su billetera sacó el dinero que le debería costar a Naruto un pastel de chocolate y un frappé de moca blanco, el rubio frunció el ceño y mientras Sasuke le daba la espalda al estar haciendo su pedido dejó la misma cantidad en el vaso de propinas que había aun lado de la caja registradora.

 **-En cuanto llegue Sai nos vamos -** Naruto asintió, el mayor le dio su pedido y tomó el dinero que ojos azules había puesto en el vaso de propinas para que, cuando salió del área de trabajo para tomar la orden de la mesa de las chicas que habían pedido su atención, lo metiera en la mochila de Naruto.

 **-¿Qué sentido tiene trabajar aquí si regresas el dinero que te pagan? -** Sasuke besó su sien cuando pasó a su lado después de haber tomado la orden, las chicas le habían pedido algunos postres y ahora lo miraban curiosas, cuando había hecho eso todas se quedaron en shock. Naruto sonrió victorioso, el mayor sabía lo mucho que le desesperaba a su novio las miradas e insinuaciones de las clientas, por eso, cada vez que podía, hacía ese tipo de escenas.

 **-Me gusta consentirte, tú y tu extraña fascinación por los dulces pueden dejarme en bancarrota siempre y cuando me regalen una de esas hermosas sonrisas que te cargas -** Naruto se sonrojó y comió un pedazo de pastel casi violentamente, Sasuke, aunque todo lo decía con expresión seria y tono neutro, reía internamente (En público no podía permitirse mostrar una faceta que solo le pertenecía a cierto rubio de ojos bonitos).

 **-¿Podemos ir a Alexandria-tteba?-** Alexandria era la librería preferida de Naruto.

 **-Seguro-** El mayor le sonrió justo en el momento en que la campana de la entrada sonaba claramente, era Sai - **Hasta que llegas copia barata -** Con su sonrisa perturbadora el pelinegro se acercó al rubio, Naruto lo saludó con un pequeño movimiento de mano cuando le revolvió el cabello. **-Es hora de irnos, Naru -** El menor le sonrió a Sai cuando lo volteó a ver directamente, convivir con Sasuke no solo había logrado que descubriera que tenía sentimientos, también había derrumbado las barreras que había creado para no relacionarse con todo lo que le rodeaba.

Sai, Kakashi y los chicos del equipo podrían llegar a ser víctimas inocentes de la corriente destructiva que era su estilo de vida.

 **-Esta es la cuenta de la mesa 4 y está la de la 12, creo que esos chicos necesitan otro café, ponlo a mi cuenta -** Cuando Sai volteó uno de los chicos que estudiaban en el fondo se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa al quedarse dormido, el otro ni siquiera reaccionó, eran zombis. Sasuke por otro lado se quitó el mandil, se sacó la camisa blanca que lo obligaban a usar, se puso una chaqueta negra, tomó la mochila de Naruto y se la colgó al hombro, con la otra mano tomó la morena mientras que la libre del menor tomó el frappé que su novio le había puesto para llevar y salieron de ahí, ese día tendrían una cita en la librería.

El problema fue que... Desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos se percató del sonido de una cámara tomándoles una fotografía desde un auto frente al local, ninguno de los dos se percató de que ese mismo coche arrancó cuando desaparecieron en la esquina y tampoco se percataron de como los chicos que anteriormente estaban ahogándose en sus libros se levantaban, se ponían lentes oscuros y salían de ahí antes de que Sai saliera de saludar a Kakashi de la cocina.

De ahora en adelante, tal vez las cosas no iban a ir tan bien...

 _ **Una semana después~**_

 **-Ven aquí -** Su voz era un susurro, sus rostros estaban cerca y sus narices se acariciaban en roses algo excitantes, el ambiente era perfecto. No sabían si había sido un error o no ir al cine estando en aquella circunstancia, se podía oler la tensión en el aire, las hormonas que sus cuerpos expedían, la increíble necesidad que sentían sus cuerpos por estar juntos.

 **-Hay gente ahí abajo-tteba -** Estaban en la última fila, la sala estaba medio llena después de tres filas hacia abajo, Sasuke tenía una mano entre sus piernas y él se negaba a dejarlo seguir, aun así el Uchiha era demasiado insistente y Naruto era demasiado débil a él.

 **-Te necesito -** Sasuke besó sensualmente la mejilla de Naruto, presionando y durando lo suficiente para hacerlo temblar, el menor lo miró a los ojos y se rindió. Su mano izquierda dejó de retener la mano de Sasuke y este, al tener vía libre, no tardó en llegar a su objetivo: una entrepierna levemente endurecida. Su estado era mayor, desde el momento en que las luces habían sido apagadas, hace ya 20 minutos, una necesidad incontrolable por tocar a su rubio de maneras que no deberían ser legales le llenaron y, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba duro.

 **-¿Qué pasa contigo-tteba? -** Había llegado a su límite, eso había pasado. Durante los meses que llevaban juntos Sasuke era el único que se había negado a llegar más allá de un toqueteo inapropiado al pensar que era demasiado pronto para una relación que veía más sería que el lazo familiar que compartía con su hermano mayor (si, exageraba, pero así de importante era Naruto para él). Quería hacer las cosas bien, quería convencer al Uzumaki que no estaría con él por sexo, quería que supiera que sencillamente estaba enamorado.

Su pequeño no se la ponía fácil. Menos ese día.

¿A quién se le ocurre ir en short al cine? Sí, hombre, había un calor de los mil demonios pero ¡Él era un hombre con necesidades! Y no, los shorts negros de mezclilla no eran cortos (en realidad eran bermudas, pero para él no había diferencia)..¡No era su culpa que aquellas piernas se dieran a desear! La camiseta de cuadros negros y rojos abierta y la de sin mangas negra que llevaba por debajo le daban un toque y... Bueno, tal vez estaba un poco mal de la cabeza, realmente Naruto no iba vestido escandalosamente, tal vez la verdad es que estaba un poquito enfermo de la cabeza pero ¡Entiéndanlo! Era un adolescente hormonado (tenía 19, casi 20 ¿En serio aun se consideraba un adolescente?), el caso es que era débil a la tentación, además el peligro de ser atrapados, el lugar oscuro, el sonido estridente de las explosiones de la película de acción que acallaba los suspiros de su novio. Todo era perfecto, todo era tentador.

 **-Ven aquí -** Repitió roncamente cerca de su oído. Sin oponer más resistencia Naruto se vio jalado por el mayor, quien lo sentó sobre su regazo y le hizo sentir con un pequeño empujón el estado en el que se encontraba golpeando su entrepierna contra su trasero, el menor acalló un gemido y se mordió los labios cuando el mayor siguió empujando y le sumó una mano traviesa sobre su propia ya erección.

 **-Sasuke, no... -** Naruto podía ver claramente a toda la gente que en cualquier momento podría girar su rostro por curiosidad, sentía nerviosismo pero también un placer increíble, la adrenalina estaba multiplicando la satisfacción que sentía y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el hilo de la cordura.

Sasuke por otro lado mantenía escondido su rostro en la espalda de Naruto, su respiración estaba un poco descontrolada y sus movimientos se volvieron un poco más salvajes, la mano que hasta el momento solo había acariciado a su rubio por sobre la ropa se coló entre ellas y comenzó a masturbarlo abiertamente, esta acción le sacó un gemido fuerte y claro al mismo tiempo que un helicóptero se estrellaba contra el suelo en la película y creaba un ruido lo suficientemente alto como para ocultar aquella indecente voz.

 **-Shh... van a oírte, pequeño -** Naruto lo maldijo por lo bajo y trató de guardar el mayor silencio posible, para asegurarse de que la diversión no terminara tan pronto el mayor tapó la boca del menor con su mano libre y siguió moviendo la mano que tenía aprisionada su entrepierna para no dejarle descanso, tampoco dejó de mover las caderas, después de todo, aunque no era suficiente, por lo menos sentir el roce de aquel trasero contra su entrepierna le daba algo de placer. Por otro lado, el rubio se sentía desfallecer, la mano juguetona de Sasuke lo llevaba al cielo y lo dejaba caer múltiples veces, después de algunos minutos por fin se sintió cerca, estaba a punto de explotar, el mayor sintió su resistencia a hacerlo en aquel lugar y sonrió **-Hazlo -** Susurró seductoramente cerca de su oído. Para el menor no bastó más. Ojos bonitos se vino manchado la mano del mayor y un poco el asiento frente a ellos, su voz seguía contenido y el jadeo de satisfacción terminó ahogado contra la extremidad de Sasuke que trataba de asegurar que ningún ruido saliera indecorosamente y los delatara, fue entonces que los movimiento de cadera pararon, el menor podía sentir que su novio no había tenido ni el más mínimo alivio sexual, parecía una roca.

Eso quería decir que era su turno de hacerlo aguantarse los gemidos.

Con determinación en sus acciones Naruto se bajó de Sasuke y se colocó entre sus piernas, el mayor lo ayudó y desabrochó sus pantalones, sacando tan rápido cómo le era posible su erección ya húmeda. Naruto se relamió los labios y sin pensarlo mucho fue metiendo aquel pedazo de carne en su cavidad bucal, Sasuke tomó al menor de la nuca, dejando entre ver aquella rudeza que cualquiera sabía que tenía guardada para la hora del sexo, aunque con Naruto el acto tenía un significado más sentimental.

Al menor no le molestaba aquella pose, al contrario, le encendía. Le gustaba sentirse domado por su capitán. Era por eso que se esmeraba en mover lo más rápido que podía su cabeza, sacándole gemidos roncos a su pareja, incluso sentía por momentos que le faltaba el aire pero no paraba, no solo por no querer sino también por aquella mano que lo empujaba casi con violencia hacía la entrepierna que tenía en la boca.

Sasuke lo estaba embistiendo lo mejor que podía desde su posición, a veces el ritmo variaba, a veces era lento y otra veces descontrolado, en algún punto dejó de tomarle la nuca y lo agarró por el cabello, dándole más agresividad a la escena. El mayor estaba fascinando por la imagen y extasiado por los sonidos que su novio hacía, necesitaba más de él, pero sabía que no llegarían a más, por lo menos no ese día y mucho menos en ese lugar.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que aquello lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

No tardó mucho más para correrse. El placer había sido enorme, incluso el cuerpo entero le temblaba, Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió una maldición antes de correrse en aquella deliciosa boca. Naruto tragó todo lo que pudo y se relamió los labios al terminar, el mayor se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento y el otro acomodó sus ropas antes de volver a sentarse a su lado.

Había sido fascinante.

 **-Larguémonos de aquí -** Sasuke le sonrió a Naruto cuando cruzaron miradas divertidas, el menor se acercó a su rostro y le regaló un beso rápido al azabache en los labios, diciéndole sin palabras que aceptaba la propuesta. Después de arreglarse la ropa y de adecentar sus personas, ojos negros y ojos azules se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la función.

Afuera alguien los esperaba.

Y ninguno lo notó hasta tenerlo en frente.

 **-Cacatúa -** Sabaku no Gaara sonreía con la mirada fija en el único azabache de aquel trío, Sasuke se sorprendió de verlo pues no se encontraban de vacaciones y, aunque lo estuvieran, su viejo amigo no acostumbraba a salir, mucho menos al cine, ¿acaso Gaara no tenía clases? Con esas preguntas en mente lo saludó contento aunque sin una expresión digna que lo demostrara, eran tal para cual. Naruto por otro lado se quedó rezagado por un minuto, pareciéndole conocido aquel chico de alguna parte, y no, no hablaba del partido que tuvieron contra él, de hecho en aquel entonces estaba seguro de no haberse fijado en nadie más que en el bailar del balón, aun así sentía ese presentimiento, algo dentro de él le decía que ya lo había visto en algún lugar antes, uno que no incluía aquella vida de mentiras que Sasuke creía verdad.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí, mapache? -** Gaara bufó, había ido a buscar a su hermana, quien aun no salía de la película y no lo haría pasada media hora, contestando la pregunta secreta, su tutor lo dejó dejar la universidad, Gaara prefería trabajar en la empresa familiar en vez de desperdiciar tiempo **\- Ah, mira, te presento a Naruto, mi novio -** El menor se sonrojó cuando Sasuke se giró un poco para poner la mirada en él, ni siquiera puso atención a la confusión en la cara de Gaara, quien recordaba perfectamente que su antiguo amigo era 100% heterosexual y veía las pantis de algunas chicas junto a él cuando subían por la escalera principal de su preparatoria.

 **-Mucho gusto, Sabaku no Gaara -** A pesar de aquella impresión no renegó la presentación, Naruto tomó la mano que le ofrecía y lo saludó cordialmente, una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se asomó en los labios del menor de los tres y entonces el pelirrojo le prestó mayor atención. Algo en sus ojos hizo clic dentro de él **-¿Te... conozco de algún lado?**

 **-Lo dudo mucho, tienes unos ojos muy lindos como para olvidarlos y no me suenas de nada-tteba -** Gaara se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, Sasuke frunció el ceño y pellizcó el muslo del menor, Naruto rió por lo bajo y la plática siguió un poco más fluida de lo que creían podía llegar a ser, unos minutos después Naruto sintió una vibración, era un mensaje de su padre **-Tengo que irme, pero nos vemos esta noche en la cena ¿vale? -** Naruto le sonrió a Sasuke y el mayor asintió.

 **-No hay problema si estas ocupado, puedo llamar para que cambian la reservación para mañana -** Naruto negó y besó la mejilla de su novio como despedida, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo y decir unas últimas palabras.

 **-Es nuestro aniversario baka, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo -** Sasuke sonrió **-Fue un gusto Gaara-kun, nos veremos luego -** El pelirrojo se despidió con la mano y después el menor se dio la vuelta y corrió. Ahora que ya no lo veían su rostro se puso serio, el mensaje de su padre le aceleró el pulso.

 **/MINATO -4:52-  
** _Puedo verlos_

Naruto sintió otra vibración justo después de comenzar a correr, aun así no se detuvo, siguió hasta llegar al estacionamiento de la plaza y cuando se subía a su motocicleta sacó el celular. Decir que palideció fue poco, sentía que se estaba ahogando.

 **/MINATO -4:54-  
** _Decisión equivocada. Debiste besarlo... No creo que puedas hacerlo otra vez._

Por un momento pensó que todo era una broma. De hecho no reaccionó tan mal como muchos están pensando, lo que hizo fue salir de sus mensajes y buscar el número de Sasuke, marcó pero nadie contestó. Sus ojos empezaron a arder pero volvió a marcar, nuevamente nadie contestó. Una risa triste salió de sus labios y las lágrimas salieron sin que se diera cuenta, volvió a marcar.

Sabía el procedimiento, su padre le había enseñado ese ritual tan encantador que siempre le había gustado usar con sus víctimas de secuestro. La primera llamada era de desesperación, la segunda era de miedo y la tercera la horrible verdad.

 _ **-No me hagas seguir el libreto, sabes lo que sigue después de una tercera llamada -**_ Naruto sollozó y, aunque no lo supo, escuchar aquella débil exclamación hizo enojar a su padre **-** _ **Tienes dos opciones, sigues mis instrucciones, vienes y lo matas, o huyes como la porquería que eres y dejas que lo torture hasta que me suplique morir -**_ Y después de eso Minato colgó.

A los pocos segundos su teléfono sonó con un mensaje, las instrucciones que su padre quería que siguiera no eran más que asesinatos que en el pasado no hubiera dudado en hacer, incluso en el principio de su relación con Sasuke no hubiera pensando en la posibilidad de negarse a los pedidos de su progenitor, pero ahora lo hacía, ahora tenía la chispa que nunca debió existir.

 **Uchiha Sai  
Juugo no Tenpin  
Shikamaru Nara  
Suigetsu Hozuki  
Neiji Hyuuga  
Hatake Kakashi**

Todos y cada uno de los que habían formado parte de su vida de una manera en la que nunca antes lo había hecho otro ser humano estaban en esa lista, eran su equipo de basquetbol, esos idiotas que cuando los vieron tomados de la mano por primera vez casi hacen una fiesta, era con ellos con quienes salía cada viernes como si fuera una tradición, con quienes conoció aquella relación entre el alcohol y las fiestas descontroladas hasta el amanecer. También era el jefe de Sasuke, ese sujeto raro que siempre le regalaba un pastel de chocolate o cualquier pequeño dulce dentro y fuera de la bonita cafetería de la cual era dueño, era Kakashi quien le preguntaba cómo había estado su día, lo que más le gustaba de esto o de aquello, fue la primera persona que descubrió su amor por los dulces, en especial por el chocolate. Y estaba Sai, ese con la sonrisa extraña que lo ponía nervioso de vez en cuando pero que jugaba con él cuando el turno de Sasuke quedaba después del suyo y él tenía que quedarse hasta que terminara, siempre decía que no iba a dejarlo solo mientras se aburría en la barra escuchando como tontas chicas buscaban la atención de Sasuke, incluso le gustaban sus insinuaciones nada inocente que su novio siempre se encargaba de castigar.

Cada una de esas personas habían llegado a darle una vida, una normal que se suponía debió tener. No podía matarlos... Peo tampoco podía ponerlos por sobre el amor de su vida.

 **-¡MALDICIÓN!-** ¿Dónde había quedado ese cruel muchacho que había amenazado a su madre con hacerla matarla si decía algo? ¿Dónde estaba ese que solo seguía ordenes sin importar la persona que debía matar? Niños, padres de familia, mujeres, personas con una vida, personas inocentes, ¿Por qué pudo matarlos a ellos y por qué no podía matar a esas personas cuando por primera vez en su vida tenía una razón digna para asesinar a alguien? ¡Sasuke iba a morir! Su padre iba a torturarlo por días, le haría desear la muerte más de lo que alguna vez él la deseó al ver un monstruo en su reflejo.

 _ **-"Incluso si los mato ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo con él-tteba?" -**_

Por primera vez en muchos años había ido a aquella casa a mitad de la nada fuera de la ciudad. A su hijo jamás se le iba ocurrir buscar ahí, mucho menos en el sótano. Seguramente estaría desesperando leyendo sus mensajes, incluso se imaginaba que estaría buscando la localización del que sería la primera víctima.

 **-Él no lo hará -** Minato sonrió aun más al escuchar la débil voz de su nuevo juguete, el cual estaba frente a él amarrado a una silla sin la mínima posibilidad de movimiento **-Él no sería capaz de matarlos -** Esta vez rió tan fuerte como no lo había hecho en muchos años.

 **-Tú no lo conoces, estorbo -** Minato se acomodó en su lugar **-Él te contó las mentiras bonitas que harían que lo vieras como el inocente niño que no es, yo sí lo conozco, yo lo críe, es mi hijo y fue un idiota al dejarse llevar por ti -** El rubio se paró y caminó hasta estar en frente de aquel a quien le gustaría matar en ese momento por quitarle a su pequeña máquina de matar, unos ojos negros llenos de odio siguieron sus movimientos con un poco de temor que no estaba dispuesto a externar pero que con unos pocos incentivos Minato sabía saldría fácilmente **-Ha matado a más gente de la que te puedes imaginar, unas cuantas más no serán gran cosa... Al único que sé que no podrá ni rasguñar es a ti, a Uchiha Sasuke, al único que tiene miedo de perder -** El mayor lo tomó agresivamente del cabello y lo hizo gruñir **-Pero eso no será ningún problema, está dentro de mis predicciones, si quiero recuperarlo tendré que amarrarlo a esa silla -** Y señaló en la que anteriormente estaba sentado **-Y haré que vea como te torturare durante días, haré que viva el infierno mismo, lo obligaré a que me suplique dejarle matarte y me negaré, haré que grites su nombre, haré que le supliques ayuda -** Minato acercó su rostro y susurró con veneno en su tono de voz _**-Me encargaré de que nunca le tema a nada más que a mí y a lo que un simple movimiento de mi mano puede provocar -**_ Minato le sonrió a Sasuke y soltó agresivamente su cabello, mientras salía de ahí apagó todas las luces y dejó al menor perdido en la oscuridad, cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él y subió las escaleras que conectaban con el piso principal, su mujer lo miraba desde su silla de ruedas con una sonrisa y ojos embelesados, él la miró con una falsa sonrisa.

 **-¿Ves? Te dije que aun era útil, aun te sirvo de algo ¿no? puedes... puedes regresar -** Kushina estiró sus brazos intentando alcanzar a su marido, él se acercó y tomó sus manos en un tierno toque, el gesto hizo que el corazón de la mujer se acelerara y la llenó de esperanza, habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a Minato y con esas atenciones sabía que había hecho bien en llamarle.

 **-¿Recuerdas por qué me casé contigo? -** La sonrisa de Kushina aumentó.

 **-¡Claro que sí! Me amabas, y sé que estar en silla de ruedas desapareció a esa hermosa mujer que logró enamorarte pero sigo siendo preciosa, digna de ti y-¡...! -** Un jalón interrumpió su discurso, Minato era fuerte y lo demostró levantando su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, la cercanía la hizo sonrojar, uno de los brazos del rubio estaba aferrado a su cintura, la otra acariciaba su rostro.

 **-¿Sabes por qué no hay mujeres en esta familia? -** Kushina negó hipnotizada al sentir los labios de Minato rozando los suyos, sintió que se desmayaría por el olor a menta que su aliento despedía, si algo estaba pensando en ese momento aquella mujer era sobre lo afortunada que había sido al conseguir a ese guapo y perfecto hombre **-Son débiles, incontrolables, sensibles, las hormonas influyen mucho sobre su juicio... No necesitamos sus dramas, sabemos que tarde o temprano fallaran, asique simplemente nos deshacemos de ellas -** Kushina gritó cuando Minato la dejó caer al suelo, lo miró con miedo cuando desenfundó su arma y le apuntó **-Te conservamos porque mi padre creía que eras fuerte, porque veía la misma mirada insensible que veía en nosotros cuando veías como torturaban a tu hijo, es cierto que gracias a ti pude enterarme sobre ese chico que echó a perder a mi sanguinario ángel pero, al hacerlo, también faltaste a la regla más sagrada de esta familia -** Minato pegó la boca del arma en la frente de Kushina, la mujer lloraba y le decía que lo amaba pero el rubio no la escuchó, lentamente quitó el seguro preparándose para disparar **-Nadie te amenazaba, tu vida no estaba en peligro, llamaste a mi número particular y no al privado, soltaste información personal de un miembro de esta mafia, información que si alguien hubiera podido interceptar y usar contra Naruto estaríamos en problemas, él es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ese niño bonito, incluso asesinar a su sangre ¡Y tú fuiste tan estúpida como para no llamarme al número privado! Además, decirme esto fue traicionarlo, al hacerlo, también me traicionaste a mí y a esta organización, de nuevo has demostrado ser un estorbo y esta vez me encargaré de llevar tu cuerpo a donde debió estar desde que MI hijo nació, a la basura-** El grito de Kushina y el disparo se escucharon en todos los rincones de la mansión, nadie dejó de trabajar o hacer lo que hacían, muchos se extrañaban de que aquella mujer siguiera viva después del nacimiento del primogénito de Minato, todo sirviente esperaba escuchar el disparo desde entonces y muchos sonrieron por su llegada **-Limpien este desastre y que alguien le mande el número de mi hijo a Deidara, a Nagato y a Karin, también díganles que los necesito aquí lo más rápido posible, requerimos orillar a Naruto a que mate a todas esas personas, sabrán donde darle los golpes divertidos al niño bonito y tomar las fotos perfectas -** Tres personas entraron con paso rápido a la sala y cubrieron el cuerpo de Kushina, otro más con productos de limpieza y alguien que salió de la nada tomó su celular y marcó a las personas correspondientes.

El mayor se aventó a su sillón personal y sonrió viendo el movimiento que palabras juntas dichas por él crearon, amaba ese poder, el estatus, le gustaba ser el jefe... Y le hubiera gustado que su hijo sintiera la misma satisfacción que él.

 _ **-Aun hay tiempo para regresar el tiempo -**_

Estaba haciendo algo arriesgado pero no había otra opción, no podía matarlos y mucho menos podía dejar a Sasuke a su suerte. Era por eso que cargaba un maletín con jeringas llenas de anestesia local, botellas llenas de sangre falsa y armas colgándole por todo el cuerpo. Su primera parada era en la cafetería, Sai y Kakashi seguirían ahí cerrando el lugar.

 **-Que corra el reloj-tteba -** Naruto sonrió cuando miró desde el auto que había robado como Kakashi salía del establecimiento para tirar la basura, Sai limpiaba el suelo y convenientemente esa noche no había ni un alma en la cuadra entera. El rubio bajó con una jeringa en mano **-¡Kakashi-san! -**

 **-¿Ah? ¿Naru-chan? ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? Pensé que estarías con Sasuke en su cena romántica -** El menor se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Kakashi lo miró confundido y cuando sus ojos se toparon con la jeringa dio un paso atrás , Naruto captó un poco de inseguridad y miedo en su mirada pero siguió sonriendo **-¿Qué haces con eso?**

 **-Sasuke está con mi padre -** Estaban frente a frente.

 **-Tu padre está muerto -** Kakashi sintió el borde del bote de basura a su espalda, no podía retroceder más **-Naruto ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué haces? -** Su voz temblaba más de confusión que por miedo, tampoco quería defenderse, tal vez todo era una broma y no quería arriesgarse a lastimar a ese pequeño que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

Naruto alzó la jeringa y la hizo bailar frente a los ojos del mayor.

 **-Esto no va a doler mucho-tteba -** El menor enterró la jeringa en el brazo de Kakashi y entró a la cafetería, decir que hizo lo mismo con Sai estaba de más, cuando salió Kakashi estaba en el suelo totalmente inconsciente y lo arrastró dentro del establecimiento, apagó todas las luces, encendió una lámpara de mano, con un cigarrillo quemó la ropa casi en círculos perfectos sin llegar a lastimar piel, además las rasgó y las llenó de sangre falsa, tiró alrededor del cuerpo un charco de sangre equivalente a las supuestas heridas de bala, despeinó el cabello de los dos y se dedicó a que la escena se viera tan real como le fuera posible, sabía que podía recrearlo, había visto muchas veces la misma escena, lo único que cambiaba era la víctima.

Cuando terminó sonrió con orgullo.  
Cualquiera que los viera gritaría al verlos.

 **-Sonrían-tteba -** Naruto mandó al instante la imagen y comenzó a guardar las cosas, cuando tomó las jeringas usadas recibió un mensaje de su padre **-** _ **Recuerda las lecciones que la vida te ha dado y recuerda lo que has aprendido de ellas, esto es envía y recibe, conocemos mi juego, aquí...¿aquí va mi imagen?**_ **Eso... ¿Eso que quiere...? -** Otro mensaje de un número desconocido llegó, tenía una imagen adjunta.

 **/XXX-XXX-XXX -8:36-  
** _Él dice hola~  
(Descargar Imagen "IMG_0206. PMG 530 KB)_

 **-No, no, ¡No! -** Su voz se quebró y le deseó la muerte más dolorosa existente a su padre. Era una imagen de su azabache enviada por Karin, ella no salía pero sabía con quienes trabajaba y ellos sí que se veían en la imagen al lado de Sasuke, quien tenía la boca llena de sangre y una cortada perfecta en la mejilla izquierda **-Voy a matarlos -** Las jeringas en su mano se rompieron por la presión y el cristal se incrustó en su piel, su mirada y sus gestos perdieron todo rastro de lo bien que se había sentido hasta ese momento, tenía que apresurarse, ahora debía encontrar al equipo de basquetbol.

 **/Sasuke's Boy Cute Eyes -8:42-  
** _¿En donde están? Sasuke está en problemas_

 **/Grandote -8:43-  
** _Estamos en el garaje de Suigetsu  
¿Qué pasó con el cap.? _

**/Sasuke's Boy Cute Eyes -8:43-  
** _No se muevan de ahí, vamos para allá_

 **/Sasuke's Boy Cute Eyes -8:44-  
** _Espéranos fuera_

Juugo miró extrañado su celular y se excusó con los chicos, cuando salió fuera y miró la calle vacía suspiró, esperaba que Naruto no se tardara, las tres vasos de whisky y el cuarto vaso de ron no le estaban haciendo bien, el frío pasar del aire tampoco ayudaba mucho pero ¿Qué se le iba hacer? Era extraño recibir mensajes de alguno de esos dos en ese día, normalmente estaban tan ocupados mimándose el uno al otro, tenía que admitir que estaba preocupado.

 **-Oh, ahí está -** Juugo sonrió, sus mejillas sonrojadas le hacían ser más libre con su carácter y, cuando Naruto estacionó y lo vio supo que había corrido con suerte, Juugo desorientado sería más fácil de asustar **-¿Qué pasó, ojos bonitos? ¿Y tu novio bobo? -** El menor rió y desenfundó el arma, le apuntó desde dentro del auto y el más alto sintió el bajón de alcohol **-¿Naruto, qué haces? -**

 **-¿Por qué siempre hacen la misma pregunta? Digo, es obvio que es un arma-tteba, no es muy difícil adivinar que se hace con ella -** Naruto abrió la puerta y tomó una jeringa antes de salir, Juugo ni siquiera intentó moverse, su mirada seguía el movimiento del arma **-Te dije que Sasuke estaba en problemas, y yo solo intento ayudarlo -** La boca del instrumento letal chocó contra su pecho, Juugo tembló.

 **-¿Quién eres tú? -** Naruto miró dolido a Juugo y sonrió nostálgicamente antes de enterrar la jeringa en el hombro del mayor, el mareo se sintió casi inmediatamente.

 **-Alguien que nunca debieron conocer-ttebayo -** El cuerpo de Juugo cayó estruendosamente al suelo, Naruto hizo el mismo procedimiento que con Kakashi, lo arrastró hasta la casa y desordenó el centro de la sala, la música en el sótano era estridente, sabía que no habría problema alguno con hacer un poco de ruido, además estaban ebrios, lo último que le preocupaba era que alguno lo viera y avisara a los demás.

Rompió un jarrón y colocó los pedazos al lado de la cabeza de Juugo, su cuerpo estaba boca abajo así que le llenó el cabello de pedazos de vidrio, llenó la cabeza de sangre y esta por si sola bajó en un perfecto charco del líquido rojo, tomó una fotografía y la mandó, con rapidez corrió hasta el sótano y disparó al estéreo para llamar la atención, los chicos se asustaron y él sintió la desesperación en su cuerpo cuando su celular vibró en la parte de atrás de su pantalón.

 **-Pónganse en fila contra la pared... ¡AHORA! -** El celular volvió a vibrar **-¡Por el amor de dios, muévanse! -** Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, los chicos hicieron lo que les dijo el menor y este fue inyectando el anestésico uno a uno, miró sus cuerpos caer instantáneamente al suelo antes de volver a sentir otra vibración **-Tengo que apresurarme, tengo que apresurarme -** Naruto tiró la sangre a diestra y siniestra, tiró las cosas que habían a su alrededor, despedazó los sillones, puso de cabeza toda la estancia e incluso rompió el televisor, rasguñó el rostro de dos y desgarró la ropa de los otros, quemó las ropas como lo hizo con Kakashi y Sai y tomó la fotografía antes de mirar los mensajes, una vez hecho abrió los mensajes seguidos.

 **/MINATO -9:48-  
** _Has perdido la creatividad_

 **/MINATO -9:57-  
** _Si sigues ¿Serás capaz de matar a tu noviecito?_

 **/ XXX-XXX-XXX -10:02-  
** _Tu hombrecito no aguanta nada, que niña es  
(Descargar Imagen "IMG_0224. PMG 530 KB)_

Naruto se quedó por un momento totalmente ido, en la imagen se veía a Sasuke sumamente golpeado y tirado en el suelo aun amarrado a la silla, su mirada estaba dirigida a la cámara, se veía cansado y derrotado. Un nuevo mensaje llegó.

 **/MINATO -10:05-  
** _Nunca confíes en una mujer, mucho menos en la  
que te dejó a mi merced. Te estamos esperando, apresúrate._

Estaban en la mansión de su madre, esa maldita había abierto la boca y ahora no podía utilizar las bombas si Sasuke se encontraba ahí dentro, estaba atascado de nuevo, ¿Cómo iba a sacar a Sasuke de ahí? Todo el personal a cargo de su madre eran asesinos, Karin, Deidara y Nagato estaban casi al mismo nivel que él y ya mejor no mencionaba a su padre.

 **-Tengo que sacarlo de alguna ma... -** Naruto recordó algo que podría ser la respuesta a todos sus problemas, cuando era niño y lo encerraron en el sótano de la casa durante tres días para el experimento de su padre en busca de sus debilidades rompió la madera que había al lado de una ventana que daba al exterior, misma ventana había sido cubierta con cemento cuando lo dejaron ahí para que no escapara, no contaron con que la madera al rededor de esta estuviera débil y un poco podrida, durante la noche salía y jamás se dieron cuenta, por dentro había colgado un cuadro, el cual no se veía para nada fuera de lugar con los miles que había por todas partes, el susodicho pedazo de madera era lo suficientemente grande para tapar incluso lo que alguna vez había sido la ventana y tal vez por eso su padre no le tomó importancia cuando lo vio, por fuera la idea más brillante que tuvo fue cortar lo que pudo de un arbusto con todo y raíz para sembrarlo justo en donde se veía el hueco, en el presente seguro estaría enorme y seguramente sería complicado hacerse paso en el, eran detalles que no les veía gran importancia, después de todo ahora sabía algo.

Había una entrada y debía aprovecharla.  
...Y también tenía que llamar a Gaara.

 **-Salgan -** Karin dejó de tomar fotos y Nagato soltó el cabello de Sasuke cuando se escuchó la profunda voz de Minato al tope de las escaleras, habían levantado la silla y, aunque ésta estaba intacta, Sasuke no lo estaba ni de chiste. Era una suerte que siguiera consiente. **-Quiero que mires lo que está dispuesto hacer Naruto por ti -** Como se les fue pedido los tres agresores salieron y Minato jaló la silla en la que planeaba sentar a su hijo cerca de su yerno, el susodicho alzó el rostro y con la vista cansada y la respiración agitada miró con atención la pantalla que se alzaba frente a él. Ahogó un gemido con lo que vio **-¿Sabes quienes son, no? -** Sus amigos, su jefe ¿De verdad Naruto había sido capaz de asesinarlos? **-Ese chico del que te enamoraste no existe, Uzumaki Naruto es un fantasma, este que vez aquí -** Y Minato le enseñó un video de su hijo cuando tenía 14 años y mató a la familia de un hombre por ordenes de alguien del gobierno de Japón, no se veía su rostro gracias a una máscara de zorro tradicional pero el cabello quedaba al descubierto, era sin duda él y Sasuke casi vomitó ante la crueldad de las imágenes **-Él es Namikaze Naruto, un asesino profesional y próximo jefe de la Mafia Namikaze, nació con ese título tatuado en la cabeza y aunque intente crear una fantasía como lo hizo al conocerte tarde o temprano su realidad lo ahogará, justo como lo hace ahora -** El mayor se relajó en su asiento y Sasuke se quedó con la vista perdida incapaz de procesar cualquier tipo de información **-No puedes vivir dos vidas ni pretender ser alguien que no eres, Naruto lo sabía y por eso no debía relacionarse con nadie que no estuviera dentro de nuestra organización, sabía que no seguir las reglas tendría sus consecuencias . No hablo solo de matar a esos sujetos o de que tendrá que matarte a ti, si te ama tendrá miedo de encontrar tu mirada, evitará verte a los ojos, lo último que querrá recordar de ti será una mirada llena de miedo hacía él, o peor aún, de odio... Él se ha visto así mismo suficientes veces en el espejo de esa manera y no querrá que la persona que le regaló un poco de felicidad lo vea así -** Minato sonrió **-Pero es inevitable ¿no? Ya no puedes seguir diciendo que lo amas, no podrás evitar verlo de esa manera, sabes lo que hará contigo, sabes que todo lo que ha pasado es su culpa y lo mínimo que querrás que sienta es el peso de tu muerte sobre sus hombros... y yo también -** Minato se levantó y pensó en dejar descansar al chico, sabía que tenía que dejar que sus palabras calaran en él, tenía que dejar que el odio y el miedo consumieran su alma **-Voy a recuperar a mi hijo y tú me ayudaras a lograrlo -** Y se fue.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente a partir de ese momento, Sasuke no sabía que pensar y tampoco sabía qué iba a pasar cuando Naruto llegara, de solo pensarlo comenzó a llorar, de solo pensar que vería a su pequeño con un miedo imposible de oprimir ante todo lo que sabía ahora hacía que se odiara así mismo, ¿Por qué? Porque de esa manera iba a perderlo para siempre, porque Minato tenía razón al decir que de esa manera iba a ayudarlo a regresarle a esa máquina asesina y no quería, no podía dejar que eso pasara, no podía dejar que esa sonrisa que Naruto descubrió que podía tener volviera a desaparecer. Sabía que si eso pasaba sería para siempre.

 **-Joder... -** El susurro de una voz que le llegó débilmente lo asustó y paró su llanto, un cuadro que colgaba a su lado derecho se tambaleó un poco y comenzó a creer que la pérdida de sangre ya lo hacía alucinar **-¿Cállate, si? Si me apresuro y el cuadro se cae llamará su atención y...¡Gaara, ya sé que es mi culpa que él esté ahí pero lo seguirá estando si no pones de tu parte-ttebayo! -** Aunque todo era susurrado Sasuke podía escucharlo claramente, su cuerpo se estremeció porque reconocía aquella voz y la muletilla al final solo le confirmó sus sospechas, lo que más le confundió fue escuchar el nombre de su amigo en aquella oración y comprendió que no sabía nada sobre el mundo que lo rodeaba. Pero en fin, poniendo sus pensamientos de lado, Sasuke escuchó como algo se quebraba lentamente, Naruto seguramente trataba de que provocara el menor ruido posible y lo estaba logrando, un pequeño hueco sobresalió arriba del cuadro y una mano morena tomó el borde del mismo gracias a esto **-¿Sasuke? -** Su voz sonaba temblorosa y su imagen era devastadora, cuando el cuadro fue quitado lentamente la imagen de Naruto lo saludó, el pequeño lo miró por un segundo con la vista llena de miedo y después lo evitó, antes de volver a hablar se metió dentro del sótano tratando de no soltar el pesado retrato, cuando logró colocar los pies en el suelo dejó aquello que le estorbaba detrás de él **-Siento muchísimo todo esto -** El menor corrió hasta él y comenzó a desatarlo, como predijo Minato evitaba su mirada, podía ver que todo su cuerpo temblaba y estaba seguro de que sus ojos en cualquier momento empezarían a derramar una que otra lágrima, cuando sus manos estuvieron libres no lo pensó, tomó sus mejillas y lo obligó a enfrentarlo, Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 **-Mírame -** Naruto se negó **-Naruto, mírame por favor -** El rubio comenzó a sollozar **-Debería odiarte -** Sasuke acarició la mejilla del menor y recorrió con una mirada triste sus facciones, su niño estaba lleno de sangre por todos lados y no quería saber que salpicadura era de Sai o cual sería de Suigetsu, antes que todo eso se preguntaba si su pequeño estaba bien **-Debería tenerte miedo, realmente pensé que así sería -** El mayor juntó sus frentes **-Pero te amo y tengo miedo de dejar este mundo sabiendo que estarás a su merced -** Naruto sabía que hablaba de su padre pero realmente para él eso era lo de menos, su novio sabía la verdad de su vida ¿Cómo podía seguir diciéndole que lo amaba?

 **-Estas mintiendo, tú no puedes seguir amando a un monstruo -** El menor sonrió con tristeza y rió amargamente **-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí-tteba, estoy seguro que mi padre no cumplirá su palabra y no creo que le haga gracia descubrir que le he engaño, los chicos están bien, incluso Kakashi-san, yo... no pude hacerles nada, así que derrame sangre falsa por ahí y le mande esas fotografías a papá, pero ahorita eso es lo de menos, Gaara esta esperándote en el bosque -** Naruto se deshizo de su agarre y se agachó para cortas las cuerdas que mantenían su torso y sus piernas atrapadas, hablaba demasiado rápido por el nerviosismo. El menor había tenido razón cuando había pensando en Gaara como alguien que vivía su mundo, el chico era jefe de la Mafia Sabaku, había sido el mandamás más joven de una organización cuando su padre había sido asesinado, en el testamento lo había dejado a él como único con derecho a sustituirlo, era por eso que lo conocía, había acompañado a su padre a una reunión en la que lo darían a conocer como jefe oficial de los Sabaku pero, en aquel entonces en lo último en que se fijó había sido en él. No eran la única mafia que estaría esa noche en los territorios de aquella familia y su misión era vigilarlas, por eso la imagen de Gaara era borrosa en sus recuerdos. Había estado un poco loco al pedirle ayuda, decirle su apellido casi le cuesta un disparó en la cabeza, aun así sabía que lo ayudaría en cuando le dijera que Sasuke estaba en peligro, era por eso que estaba junto a dos de sus hombres ahí afuera mientras le daba instrucciones por un pequeño woki toki pegado a su cintura, el pelirrojo estaba esperando a que su amigo saliera para llevarlo lejos de ahí sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera pasarle a él y Naruto estaba bien con sus malos deseos. Si tenía que morir esa noche lo haría con tal de ver a su amado lejos de toda la porquería en la que lo inmiscuyó.

 **-Querrás decir que** _ **nos está esperando,**_ **¿no? -** Naruto detuvo sus movimientos repentinamente, Sasuke lo miró ahí, hincado y sin decir ni una sola palabra, el menor no respondió, en cambio cortó la última cuerda y lo obligó a pararse de pie para empujarlo hacía la pared por la que había entrado.

 **-Apresúrate-ttebayo -** Sasuke se negó a moverse cuando Naruto colocó una de las sillas frente a él para que pudiera subir, el menor lo miró enojado y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar Sasuke lo interrumpió.

 **-No vas a quedarte aquí - Sasuke, no tenemos tiempo para- Si no vienes conmigo me niego a irme -** Naruto miró estupefacto al mayor al ser incapaz de comprender su terquedad, estaba confundido por verlo renunciar a su vida por alguien como él **-Prometiste que sería para siempre, y esto no es un para siempre -** Naruto desvió la vista y recordó a lo que se refería su novio.

Fue hace dos meses.

 _Flash Back_

 _Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa esa tarde lo último que esperó fue encontrar la casa vacía, de hecho esperaba que su hermano mayor estuviera sentado en la sala viendo sus caricaturas infantiles, que su madre estuviese cocinando un delicioso corte y que su padre se encontrara en su despacho dándose un respiro del ruido que su hijo mayor se negaba a enmudecer._

 _Fue una lástima que tuviera que retrasar el momento de las presentaciones, Naruto era alguien importante en su vida y lo suficientemente serio como para querer aguantarse el sermón de su vida de aparte de su padre, quien sería el único que no estaría feliz, su madre por otro lado hablaría con él al día siguiente y le preguntaría cuándo lo llevaría de nuevo a casa, lo cual sería igual a obligarlo a llevarlo ese mismo día para cumplirle todo pequeño capricho estomacal, por último estaba su hermano, quien aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para dejarlo en vergüenza, lo cual terminaría con ellos dos revolcándose en el suelo y Naruto riéndose de ellos._

 _Era un escenario hermoso, uno que esperaba se hiciera realidad muy pronto, uno que esperara que perdurara lo que le quedaba de vida. Pero en fin, no estaba para lamentarse esas cosas, por el contrario debía aprovechar la ausencia de vida humana en su hogar._

 _ **-Siéntate, prepararé algo de comer -**_ _Naruto sintió el beso rápido e hizo un puchero por no haber tenido de corresponder, Sasuke se rió pero no volvió a besarlo, por lo menos no en los labios. Cuando el rubio sintió un pequeño beso en su nariz le fue imposible no sonreír, cuando miró a su novio desaparecer por la puerta que suponía sería la cocina, se sentó en el sofá y suspiró._

 _Cuando Naruto se vio solo se sintió fuera de lugar,_ **"con que así es una casa normal"** _pensó. En la mansión personal de su padre solo colgaban grandes retratos de todos los jefes que había tenido la mafia Namikaze en la habitación principal, de ahí en fuera todo lo que veía para donde fuera que volteara en la casa de Sasuke nunca había existido para él... Como las fotos en familia o personales de cada Itachi y Sasuke._

 _ **-¿Qué estoy haciendo-ttebayo? -**_ _Naruto se tapó la cara con desesperación y reprimió las ganas de gritar. Se preguntaba si estaba preparado para echar a perder algo tan especial como lo era aquella familia, porque lo haría, tarde o temprano iba a suceder algo que perjudicaría descomunalmente a cada persona que Sasuke quisiese en esa vida ¿Y por qué? Porque era un egoísta enamorado, porque no podía ser capaz de renunciar a ese amor con tal de verlo a salvo lejos de él._

 _¿Y podía decir que valía la pena? Era cierto que antes de Sasuke su vida era orden y acato, siempre se preguntaba cada mañana hasta cuándo gozaría de un poco de libertad, vivía en silencio, en constante oscuridad. Sufría, sufría cada segundo del día y Sasuke llegó para literalmente salvarlo. Ahora cada vez que se despertaba pensaba en el terror que le daba no tenerlo algún día a su lado, ahora cada vez que estaba a su lado cerraba los ojos esperando que ese momento se volviera una eternidad, y si, muchos demonios habían desaparecido gracias a su compañía y apoyo, pero muchos otros no, muchos otros, como lo era Minato Namikaze, no iba a desaparecer jamás._

 _¿Y el riesgo?_

 _El riesgo era algo que tenía miedo de enfrentar._

 _ **-Naruto, ven aquí -**_ _El menor iba a levantarse cuando sintió las mejillas mojadas, había comenzado a llorar y ahora no sabía cómo esconderlo, Sasuke se asomó por la puerta ante la falta de contestación, Naruto estaba de espaldas a él pero pudo ver los movimientos algo desesperados de sus manos por limpiarse el rostro_ _ **-¿Pasa algo? -**_ _El menor dio un pequeño respingo cuando sintió al mayor detrás de él_ _ **-¿Qué tienes, Naruto? -**_ _El mencionado negó y se volteó para esconderse entre los brazos del más grande. La debilidad que le hacía sentir a veces le frustraba, sentirse así no le gustaba pero tampoco le desagradaba lo suficiente como parar querer apartarse, aquel rendimiento a su persona era el equivalente a lo mucho que lo necesitaba en su vida y a lo poco que estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo por mucho que eso significara ponerlo en riesgo._

 _ **-Nunca... ¿Nunca vas a dejarme-tteba? -**_ _Sasuke escuchó la voz ahogada de su niño claramente a pesar de los pequeños sollozos, abrazó a Naruto y lo sentó en el sofá, intentó que lo mirara a la cara pero se negó a separarse de él, su actitud aniñada repentina era una de las facetas que más disfrutaba del menor pero, en ese momento y con esos pensamientos rondándole en la cabeza, necesitaba que le pusiera total atención._

 _ **-Vamos, levanta el rostro, déjame ver esos bonitos ojos -**_ _Naruto frunció el ceño pero aun así hizo lo que el mayor le pidió, no lo miró a los ojos y Sasuke estaba seguro de que no lo haría, por el momento se conformaba con no tenerlo enterrado en su pecho_ _ **-Si sabes que cuando empezamos esto, ¿Era para siempre, no? -**_ _Naruto lo miró de reojo_ _ **-**_ _ **Si no lo sabes, eso es un gran problema y debemos arreglarlo ahora -**_ _Sasuke le sonrió y tomó su mano_ _ **-Esto es una promesa ¿vale? -**_ _Naruto miró sus manos y asintió._

 _ **-¿Para siempre-ttebayo? -**_ _El peso de esas palabras estrujó su corazón. ¿Qué tan cierto eran esas palabras saliendo de su boca? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a cumplir ese para siempre? ¿De verdad se creía con la capacidad de respetar esa promesa? No, estaba seguro de que no iba a cumplir, pero no solo quería engañar a Sasuke, también se quería mentir a sí mismo._

 _-_ _ **Para siempre -**_ _Sasuke lo besó y Naruto derramó unas cuantas lágrimas más._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Ese día, esa promesa. Naruto bajó la mirada, se recriminó así mismo por prometer estúpidamente algo que sabía no podría cumplir, entre los dos nunca hubiera podido existir un para siempre porque el único que existía en su vida era el que lo ligaba a su padre y a su enfermizo pasado,

 **-No puedo decirte que mentí-tteba -** Naruto sonrió con dolor **-Yo daría todo por estar contigo, pero no podemos, no vivimos el mismo mundo -** Sasuke lo miró enojado **-No, no intentes replicar, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes-tteba? Mira lo que hicieron contigo -** La desesperación en Naruto, el dolor intenso que atacaba su corazón, la terquedad de Sasuke, todo se estaba saliendo de control y el tono de voz iba en aumento, tenía que controlarse si no quería que los descubrieran **-Esta persona que vez aquí, este asesino, es el único que existe, y no puedo poner en riesgo lo que más amo en la vida solo porque no quiero vivir una vida sin ti, eso es ser egoísta, lo he sido suficiente tiempo y como consecuencia estamos aquí, no voy a permitir que te hagan daño de nuevo, aun si me odias por dejarte no me importa, yo soy el único responsable de todo esto -** Sasuke cada vez tenía poca paciencia, Naruto ya ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos porque incluso él sabía que no podría decir nada de lo que estaba diciendo mientras lo miraba fijamente **-Puedes olvidarme -** El comentario hizo enojar instantáneamente al mayor **-Hay mejores personas que yo allá fuera, con el tiempo encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, me olvidarás y- -¡No! -** El grito fue fuerte e incluso Gaara se asustó al escucharlo tan claramente, Naruto miró aterrado la puerta y luego miró a Sasuke por primera vez a los ojos igual de enfadado que él.

 **-¿Estás loco? Si bajan aquí van a matarnos a los dos, tienes que irte ahora o todo lo que he hecho no va a valer la pena-tteba -** Sasuke lo miró aun más enojado y lo atrapó entre sus brazos en un beso rudo que no quería ser correspondido, no estaban para esos juegos, Naruto intentaba separar a ese cabeza hueca de él.

 **-No voy a dejarte con ese sujeto, no puedo hacerlo -** Naruto lo empujó y le golpeó la mejilla, Sasuke cayó de sentón al no esperarse aquel impacto.

 **-Maté a mucha gente, te mentí y traicioné, soy un asesino y ese sujeto del que hablas es mi padre y no somos diferentes, la misma sangre fría corre por mis venas, no soy esa persona de quien te enamoraste, no existe en ningún mundo paralelo, este que vez aquí, lleno de sangre y con demonios a su alrededor no debería importarte- ¡PERO ME IMPORTAS, CARAJO! ¡TE AMO- -¡CALLATE! -** Pisadas apresuradas se escucharon en el piso de arriba y Naruto maldijo por lo bajo, corrió escaleras arriba y empujó su peso justo cuando alguien intentó abrir.

 **-¡GAARA, LLEVATELO DE AQUÍ-TTEBA! -** El pelirrojo se asomó casi inmediatamente por el hueco y bajó de un solo saltó, Sasuke se resistió a su agarre y Naruto fue empujado por la fuerza que una patada dada desde el otro lado infringió en la puerta, su cuerpo cayó escaleras abajo y en el lumbral la figura de su padre se alzó imponente.

 **-¡Sasuke, tenemos que irnos! -** El mayor se zafó de Gaara e intentó correr hacía Naruto, no logró avanzar mucho por el sonido de un disparo lanzado cerca de sus pies, el pelirrojo lo jaló de nuevo y lo zarandeó **-Vamos a morir si no nos vamos en este momento y todo lo que hizo por ti no habrá valido la pena -** La desesperación hizo que llorara, cuando volteó hacía Naruto este estaba de pie y disparaba hacía arriba sin llegar a atinarle a nadie ante el miedo que le provocaba el saber que Sasuke aun seguía ahí.

 **-No puedo irme sabiendo que pueden matarlo, no puedo dejarlo aquí-** Gaara lo miró a los ojos y susurró un lo siento antes de golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente, uno de sus hombres se asomó y lo ayudó a sacar a su amigo de ahí, alguien le disparó pero no logró darle, con prisas subió a la silla y volteó atrás por última vez antes de correr lejos de ahí.

Naruto se había quedado quieto y su padre bajaba tranquilamente hacía él, varios de los sirvientes habían sido heridos por los disparos de su hijo y un par habían muerto, el menor lo miraba y alcanzó a leer en sus labios un pequeño gracias, Minato colocó una mano en su hombro y las lágrimas salieron instantáneamente, Gaara ciertamente hubiera podido ayudarlo... pero había sido decisión de Naruto negarse.

Mientras corrían hacía la camioneta que habían dejado estacionada a unos metros dentro del bosque el pelirrojo recordó las palabras de Naruto y por algún motivo le dolió dejarlo atrás.

 _ **"Él lo único que quiere es volver a tener a su perro fiel, va a buscarlo durante algún tiempo y luego simplemente se cansará, mantén a los chicos, a Kakashi, a su familia y a él a salvo, mientras me tenga para cargar su enojo en mí y le pruebe de nuevo mi fidelidad los dejará en paz, Minato se equivocó cuando dijo que su debilidad eran las alturas, yo soy su debilidad, él no quiere perder a su creación, y yo dejaré que la tenga con tal de mantenerlo fuera de su radar"**_ Gaara chasqueó los dientes, sus hombres y él llegaron a la camioneta, Sasuke iba en la parte de atrás en brazos de uno a un inconsciente, otro estaba al volante y solo lo esperaban a él, el pelirrojo volteó de nuevo a sus espaldas antes de subir, ¿estaba de más decir que se odiaba un poco por no haber ignorado a ese rubio creído? Suspiró.

 _ **-Vámonos de aquí -**_

Seis días después.

 **-¿No has encontrado nada? -** La puerta había sido abierta tan repentinamente que Gaara, alguien que no era fácil de sorprender, dio un pequeño brincó. Planos y escritos estaban esparcidos en una mesa frente a él, varios de sus más fieles hombres se esparcían por toda el lugar, la presencia de Sasuke ahí ya no era una sorpresa.

 **-Hay una mansión a nombre de una Tsunade Namikaze cerca del lado norte, Minato tal vez no sabía que su hogar era el que alguna vez fue el de su madre, esto ha sido error de su padre, Jiraiya, estamos decidiendo la emboscada -** Sasuke miró los planos y leyó rápidamente algunos nombres figurados en la lista, nombres que hacían referencia a quienes se arriesgarían por salvar a su Naruto.

 **-Yo iré -** Gaara se negó al instante **-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, iré -** Y salió con un arma enfundada en la cintura. El pelirrojo lo miró salir con seriedad, el Uchiha que alguna vez fue había quedado atrás después de haber conocido a Naruto y luego haberlo perdido, no había podido sacarlo de aquel mundo, incluso con las palabras dichas por el menor y las cuales le transmitió al día siguiente fue suficiente para convencerlo de que era una mala idea buscarlo, estaba poniendo en peligro a su familia, pero aun sabiendo eso no le importo.

 _ **"Nadie puede negarme la felicidad, y esa está con él"**_ Dijo Sasuke a su familia cuando Gaara les contó la situación y dejaron de insistir, sus amigos incluso intentaron persuadirlo pero luego ellos se dieron cuenta que tampoco podían dejar a Naruto viviendo el infierno mismo, así que ahora también ayudaban tanto como podían, todos y cada uno de los que rodeaban a Sasuke renunciaron a su vida por su decisión, y lo que más le confundía a Gaara es que estaban bien con eso.

 **-Juugo, tu lo cubres-** El mencionado asintió y fue detrás de Sasuke

Gaara se masajeó las sienes y miró de nuevo el plano, no podían fallar, tenía más hombres que el Namikaze, tenía el efecto sorpresa de su lado, aun así su mano temblaba y esperaba que eso no fuera un mal augurio.

 **-Carguen sus armas, es hora de rescatar al zorrito-**

 **-Buenos días, mi pequeño -** Minato sonrió cuando gimió de dolor como respuesta, su cuerpo estaba fijado de brazos y piernas en la pared del ático de la mansión personal de su padre, su mente ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en ese lugar, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba inconsciente después de ser torturado durante horas por la mano de Minato, la pérdida de sangre era descomunal y no entendía cómo es que no había muerto aún **-Estoy orgulloso de ti -** La caricia gentil de su padre sobre su mejilla le hizo estremecer **-No has dicho ni una sola palabra sobre su paradero, tu fortaleza como siempre es inigualable -** Minato besó su mejilla **-Le perdonaré la vida porque al final sé que no lo volverás a ver, no eres tan idiota como para buscarlo de nuevo sabiendo que al hacerlo yo podría encontrarlo -** El mayor desató sus pies y luego lo hizo con sus manos, su cuerpo cayó como peso muerto pero su padre lo agarró antes de dar contra el suelo **-Nos vamos de Japón -** Naruto se hundió en un profundo sueño al sentir una posición tan cómoda en brazos del más grande, Minato sonrió al verlo y salió de ahí.

Esa sería la última vez que esa puerta sería abierta por un Namikaze, esos serían los últimos pasos que alguien con su sangre daría en ese territorio, desaparecerían, sería como si nunca hubieran existido, estaba seguro que pronto Uchiha Sasuke se olvidaría de su hijo, incluso pensaría que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Con el tiempo Naruto volvería a ser su perro fiel.

FIN.


	2. FINAL

**Ley Natural de la Vida  
UchihaNaru**

 _ **"Una cosa no puede ser y no ser en el mismo tiempo y en el mismo sentido"  
**_ _Ley de la no contradicción_ __

Desde hace un año la vida de Sasuke no era más que una montaña rusa con caídas mas extensas que subidas largas, durante mucho tiempo su familia le pidió que siguiera con su vida, sus amigos intentaron que regresara a la universidad, además de Juugo y Gaara ninguno entendió su desesperación, para los demás era más fácil pedirles que lo superaran en vez de comprender un poco todo lo que perdieron cuando, ese día en el que creyeron poder salvar a Naruto de las garras de su padre, lo único que encontraron no fue más que un fracaso que empezaría una lista de derrotas contra Minato Namikaze.

Desde ese día en el que llegaron a una propiedad totalmente vacía los tres se prometieron que ese no era el fin, que pasara lo que pasara encontrarían a Naruto y asesinarían a su padre, fue entonces cuando las investigaciones con Gaara al mando dieron inicio y, aunque pocos días después descubrieron la obvia movilidad de toda la familia Namikaze al extranjero nunca, durante todos esos meses, supieron a dónde pudieron huir.

Los padres de Sasuke e Itachi, los chicos del equipo, Sai y Kakashi regresaron a sus vidas después de un par de meses, por petición de Sasuke se les proporcionó seguridad por parte de los Sabaku. Al principio se negaron pero, después de pensarlo un poco, aceptaron por el peligro de tener que vivir con Kamisama en la garganta con el pensamiento de que algún mafioso pudiese hacerles daño, decidieron que al final eso era lo mejor y que solo se harían los inentendidos, todos querían olvidar lo poco o mucho que sabían de ese mundo al que no pertenecían, así que se les hizo fácil dar la espalda y pretender que no habían hombres con gafas negras a cada esquina a la que volteaban.

Juugo fue el único de todos que decidió quedarse, Sasuke no entendía por qué, no hasta que fue el mismo Juugo quien se lo dijo después de 5 meses sin lograr encontrar un error de Minato que les pudiera aportar una pista de su paradero. Aquel día en que su amigo se sincero con él fue porque lo encontró llorando una madrugada en la sala de la mansión de los Sabaku, cuando se acercó a él y le preguntó qué le pasaba Juugo lo miró con arrepentimiento durante algunos minutos, luego, y sin saber porqué, se disculpó con él. Algo contrariado se sentó a su lado y esperó a que le dijera algo más, después de todo era incapaz de comprender a qué se refería su amigo.

 **-Yo lo sabía, sabía que él nos mentía y que estaba en peligro -** Sasuke miró estático a Juugo por unos segundos antes de conectar sus palabras con la realidad, por un tiempo todo se quedó en un profundo silencio y, aunque no quería enojarse, la afirmación de que Juugo sabía desde antes que a Naruto le pasaba algo prendió una chispa dentro de él, aun así siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra, prefirió que el pelirrojo terminara de hablar **-Fue un día después de la práctica, fuimos a la pizzería como todos los viernes -** Juugo se frotó los ojos furioso, todo lo que había pasado ese día se repetía lentamente desde que habían perdido a Naruto, se culpaba y se lamentaba, se decía así mismo que debió haber hecho algo pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahora solo podía vivir con la carga y con el odio de Sasuke que seguramente sentiría por él sobre sus hombros.

 **Flash Back**

Sasuke besó la mejilla de Naruto y tomó su mano bajo la mesa, por un rato jugó con sus dedos y después le susurró algo al oído aun cuando sabía que habían muchos pares de ojos mirándolos detenidamente, Naruto se sonrojo por lo secretamente dicho y, cuando los chicos miraron esta reacción, comenzaron a chiflar y hacer alguna que otra broma obscena, el menor rió aun con el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y Sasuke por el contrario los miró mal. Él a diferencia de los integrantes del equipo no hablaba, se conformaba con observar a esa pareja con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, era increíble para él darse cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado aquellos dos en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, nunca se imaginó poder llegar a ver el día en que su mejor amigo, Sasuke, mostrara sentimientos que antes veía como debilidades, el cómo se había vuelto más abierto con todos ellos, el cómo había cambiado tan drásticamente solo por ser dueño de una sonrisa tan bella como lo era la de Naruto, quien, con aquella relación, fue el que sufrió el cambio más significativo, porque si, aquella sonrisa no existía antes de todo eso, el pequeño había aprendido a sonreír por Sasuke y eso era algo que sin duda a Juugo le fascinaba admirar. El más alto del equipo estaba un poco demasiado obsesionado con ese precioso gesto que, aunque aun no era lo suficientemente resplandeciente, llegaría a serlo algún día solo por el hecho de tener a ese Uchiha egocéntrico a su lado.

Y no, no iba a mentir.

Sentía un poco de envidia por no haberse fijado en el rubio primero.

No iba a decir que estaba enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki, ciertamente le llamaba la atención la persona en la que se había convertido, muchas veces al día Juugo se sorprendía perdido en sus pensamientos con la imagen de ese revoltoso rubio recién descubierto, a veces simplemente se encontraba divagando entre las posibilidades que pudiese tener un futuro, las cuales comprendió que eran cero. Sasuke y Naruto eran perfectos juntos, si ahora se fijaba en el rubio posiblemente era por ser la persona que estar con Sasuke había hecho de él, pero, solo por algunas horas al día se preguntaba... si no hubiera estado Sasuke ¿él hubiera podido tener una mínima posibilidad de lograr ese mismo efecto en Naruto?

 **-Ojitos, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** -Naruto miró a Juugo **-¿Cuándo dejarás a ese perdedor al lado tuyo y comenzarás a salir conmigo? -** El mayor de todos los presentes, ese que tenía el número 18 en el equipo, le gustó el ruido estridente de las risas de sus compañeros golpeando sus tímpanos, le gustó escuchar una amenaza por parte de Sasuke, ese que era su capitán y mejor amigo, sobre todos esas cosas a Juugo le gustó más que nada poder ver un sonrojo en las mejillas acaneladas adornadas con esas curiosas líneas en el rostro del menor.

Y luego lo escuchó.

Un ruido que desde ese día aprendería a odiar.

Era el ruido de música clásica ahogada por tela, era el celular de Naruto. Sasuke lo notó justo como él, la expresión del rubio cambió cuando ese sonido comenzó, los demás jugaban y bromeaban, pero ellos dos no, por eso se dieron cuenta del cambio repentino en la actitud del rubio del equipo. Algo apresurado Naruto sacó el celular y susurró al oído de su novio, se disculpó con los chicos y evitó hacer contacto visual, incluso, más rápido de lo que debería, salió del local intentando disimular el nerviosismo que por lo visto solo había notado él.

A Sasuke le gustaba engañarse así mismo.

Lo comprobó cuando lo vio mirar a Naruto durante un rato con una expresión intranquila que no era propia de él, también lo entendió y no lo culpó cuando decidió irse al baño para no seguir mirando como el ojiazul balanceaba su cuerpo casi imperceptiblemente con la mano libre fuertemente aferrada a uno de sus costados, sabía que al capitán no le gustaba que Naruto le guardara secretos pero nunca había hecho algo para remediarlo, prefería dar la espalda y pretender que ese muro no estaba ahí, suponía que aquello que Naruto ocultaba era algo mayor a todo lo que ellos conocían, tanto que a su amigo al parecer le daba miedo enfrentarlo.

¿Y él? A él ni siquiera debería importarle si había algo que pudiese llegar a quebrar esa relación, pero vamos, era de corazón débil. Si había algo por lo que Juugo metería las manos al fuego era la fortaleza de ese amor incondicional que esos dos tenían. Y daba miedo, de verdad. Aquello que esos dos sentían era tan grande y tan verdadero que abrumaba, a él le gustaba Naruto, y mucho, pero nunca podría llegar a verlo como lo hacía Sasuke, con tanta devoción y una increíble disposición de dar todo por Naruto... Incluyendo la vida.

 **-Ya vengo chicos -** Ninguno escuchó a Juugo y no dieron mucha importancia cuando sintieron como el grandulón se paraba cuando decidió ir a la barra de pedidos para comprar más soda, cuando terminó habían pasado varios minutos y, cuando volteó su vista a la mesa, notó dos cosas, una, que Sasuke aun no regresaba, y dos, tampoco Naruto. Notar esto último no le haría tirar el vaso como lo hizo pero aun así pasó por haber sido testigo de el tan mencionado rubio, aun fuera del local, le daba un puñetazo a un hombre mucho mayor que él para luego, con un nerviosismo palpable, lo arrastraba con prisas y miedo al callejón al lado del local. El pelirrojo miró a los lados, sorprendido de ser el único que había notado aquello, sudando frío decidió salir, estaba preocupado y confundido.

Tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo al menor.

 **-** _ **¡¿Quién eres y cómo supiste quién soy-tteba?! -**_ Juugo detuvo sus pasos justo cuando iba a asomarse al callejón, la voz de Naruto, tan amenazadora y enojada le pareció tan extraña que lo petrificó _**-Con que no piensas decir nada pedazo de basura -**_ El número 18 se asomó un poco y se quedó blanco, Naruto le daba la espalda y tenía dominado al hombre con un pie sobre su cabeza, la presión que ejercía se veía y los gemidos de dolor del hombre le dieron lástima **-** _ **¿Papá? -**_ Naruto acercó el celular que nunca había dejado su mano derecha al oído, Juugo frunció el ceño. El padre de Naruto estaba muerto _**-Entiendo, lo llevaré con Karin mientras chequeó los nombres que enviaste... Si, lo sé, conozco el procedimiento, no soy un aficionado, para mañana el trabajo estará hecho -**_ Mientras las últimas palabras de la conversación fueron dichas Naruto pateó fuertemente el rostro de aquel que besaba el suelo por la fuerza, claramente lo dejó inconsciente. Cuando colgó Juugo escuchó un suspiro y las teclas del teléfono ser oprimidas con rapidez.

Fue entonces que decidió regresar un poco asustado de que Naruto decidiera regresar al local y se topara de frente con él. Los chicos preguntaron por su extraña huída pero el solo se encogió de hombros y el tema quedó zanjado, sus amigos nunca le daban grandes vueltas a lo que hacía. Sasuke por otro lado salió en ese momento del baño con el ceño fruncido, cuando se sentó les dijo que Naruto se había ido por una emergencia y qué él también se iba a ir, todos quisieron animarlo a que se quedara un poco más pero el azabache se negó, tomó la chaqueta olvidada de su novio y se fue, dejando a Juugo con un secreto que prefirió olvidar.

 **Fin Flash Back**

No quería culparlo porque Juugo no tenía culpa de nada, quería convencerse que fue muy sensato el haberse quedado callado, pero eso no evitó que no le hablara durante los días siguientes a ese. Decir que el ánimo de Juugo decayó era decir poco, para cuando Sasuke lo notó se arrepintió minúsculamente por su comportamiento y le pidió que si sabía algo más, lo dijera ahora.

Juugo contestó que no.

Pero confesó su pequeña fijación por Naruto y sus razones para seguir con la búsqueda.

Gaara ese día tuvo que separarlos cuando pasó casualmente por la habitación de Sasuke y escuchó el ruido de un cuerpo caer al suelo, cuando el pleito terminó todos estaban más tranquilos y las cosas regresaron un poco a la normalidad, habían utilizado los puños para desahogarse un poco y lo habían logrado, aunque nada de eso ayudó para encontrar a Naruto.

Las esperanzas seguían bajas pero la determinación era mucha, Gaara aunque solo hacía todo por culpabilidad prestó todas sus fuerzas y cobró algunos favores para encontrar a Minato, durante algunos meses más las luces seguían rojas y poco a poco veían más cerrado el camino... Pero ocurrió, él día en que todos sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, el día en que Minato cometió un error llegó.

Para Sasuke la noticia fue dichosa.

 **4 de Marzo**

 **-¡Sasuke, espera! ¡No puedes lanzarte sin un plan! -** Lo habían visto. Uno de los guardaespaldas de su hermano lo vio salir de la empresa de su padre con el ceño comprimido y lentes de sol, por un momento creyeron que podía ser un error, el hombre tenía el cabello café pero Sasuke desmintió aquellas negativas sospechas, podría reconocerlo hasta con el rostro desfigurado, ese era Minato Namikaze, lo era y podía jurarlo ante cualquiera.

 **-¡Ya he esperado demasiado! ¡Si él está aquí quiere decir que Naruto también lo está! -** Gaara gruñó y jaló a su amigo del brazo, Sasuke se removió pero con ayuda de Juugo lograron regresarlo dentro de la mansión, para mantenerlo calmado lo esposaron a una chica encargada de la limpieza, asegurando con esto que no intentara nada. Si algo había que reconocerle era su caballerosidad, Sasuke no iba a hacerle daño a Tenten solo por querer zafarse de aquellas esposas.

 **-¿De verdad eres tan iluso como para creer que lo ha traído con él? Minato podrá ser descuidado pero no es idiota, estás vivo y, si te investigó, a estas alturas ya debe saber que estas bajo mi mando, está cubriendo terreno, está buscándote y no dejaré que te enfrentes a él porque no durarás ni dos segundos de pie antes de que te atraviese con una bala entre ceja y ceja, así que cálmate y deja que haga mi trabajo, ¿Okay? -** Sasuke desafió a Gaara con la mirada pero no tuvo opción más que aceptar, cuando se vio libre decidió irse a su habitación, no iba a salir hasta que le dijeran que irían por su Naruto.

 **8 de Abril 5:46 pm**

 **-Un mes Gaara, te has tardo un jodido mes para esto -** Sasuke se sentía destrozado, había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado pensando en cómo escaparse para ir a enfrentar a Minato y sin lograrlo que ahora ya no sabía ni en qué día estaba. Durante las noches lloró incontrolablemente sabiendo que estaba en la misma ciudad que ese desgraciado pero siendo incapaz de darle caza, durante todo ese tiempo se imaginó a Naruto acostado a su lado y susurró te amos al aire que esperaba le llegaran a él, incluso pasó horas frente a la pequeña caja que resguardaba una pequeña joya que simbolizaría la eternidad juntos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de proponerse ante su perpetuo amor, lo único que le faltaba al cuadro era su rubio de ojos azules, esperaba que Gaara pudiera luz verde para ir por él.

 **-Era necesario estudiar sus movimientos antes de actuar -** Gaara extendió varias hojas, planos y fotografías de Minato frente a él **-Vino con la intención de asesinarte o asesinar a tu familia, cuando descubrí estas intenciones pedí a los guardaespaldas que están con tu hermano y tus padres que dejaran camino libre pero que aun así estuvieran atentos a sus movimientos, los investigaba durante un par de días y se iba por un par más antes de regresar, siempre en el mismo vuelo, siempre al mismo destino -** Sasuke sintió calor en su pecho, una alegría increíble carcomiendo todo su ser, podía recuperar a Naruto, lo presentía **-Mandé a Sasori para seguirlo en los vuelos, nos mandará la localización en cuánto lleguen al lugar en dónde viven y nosotros tomaremos un vuelo en una hora, prepárate, esta vez no dejaremos a ningún hombre atrás -** Su amigo no lo dijo dos veces cuando el corrió a su habitación para meter tantas armas le cupiesen en el cuerpo, por suerte sería fácil evitar la seguridad del aeropuerto, nadie se metía en los asuntos de la mafia, era como si fueran los dueños del mundo y, aunque saber esto lo enfermaba, ahora le venía muy bien la evidente corrupción de su ciudad.

 **8 de Abril 8:20 pm**

 **-Tenemos las coordenadas, Sasori dice que solo hay dos personas dentro del cuarto de hotel, la otra persona tiene que ser Naruto -** Juugo miró a Sasuke en cuanto escuchó las palabras dichas por Gaara, como siempre admiró su tranquilidad y expresión estoica ante aquella situación, de ser él seguramente hubiera perdido los estribos.

 _ **-No hay tiempo que perder Gaara, ya he esperado suficiente por esto -**_

 **8 de Abril 8:52 pm**

 **-¿Estás seguro? -** Todos estaban fuera del hotel dentro del auto de Gaara, Sasori le hablaba por celular y este estaba en alta voz, el pelirrojo coleccionista de marionetas al parecer había decidido arriesgarse y se adentró para averiguar quién era la segunda persona dentro del cuarto número 236.

 **-** _ **Sí, lo he escuchado claramente, ha dicho su nombre varias veces pero nadie le ha contestado -**_ Gaara frunció el ceño, aun sospechando sobre aquella actitud en Minato, era cierto que la luz infrarroja que había usado Sasori para escanear la habitación marcaba con claridad dos cuerpos que expedían calor, también era cierto que, justo como les había dicho el hombre, Minato decía el nombre de Naruto cada tanto podía pero, aun así, algo no cuadraba, y no sabía si quería saber qué era lo que ponía su cuerpo a temblar.

 **-Entraremos, neutraliza las cámaras y custodia la puerta, en cuanto nos veas, ábrela -** Y colgó. Gaara respiró hondo antes de tomar su arma y salir del auto, siguiéndolo de cerca tenía a Juugo y a Sasuke, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino.

No quería admitirlo. Pero algo le causaba malestar.

Juugo no se quedaba atrás, también tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba resultando ser todo tan fácil que no sabía si debían arriesgarse a entrar ahí, el Namikaze podía estarles tendiendo una trampa, no estaban 100% seguros de que la persona que estaba en esa habitación era Naruto. Aun así se iban a arriesgar, era eso o no tener nada como en un principio, con suerte, matarían a Minato.

 **-Vamos -** Sasuke tomó la iniciativa del momento y se arriesgo a recibir un golpe en la cara ese día, a cada paso que daba su corazón se resquebrajaba un poco más, tenía ganas de llorar, sentía la garganta cerrada, algo no estaba bien pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Podía sentir la piel de Naruto haciéndole cosquillas en la yema de los dedos y, de solo pensar en poder escuchar su dulce voz una vez más, siguió.

Siguió sin importar dejar su corazón tirado en la entrada de aquel hotel.

 **8 de Abril 9:46 pm**

Había un cuerpo tirado a un lado de la puerta del baño, un charco de sangre lo rodeaba y todos estaban seguros de que la vida lo había abandonado apenas unos segundos atrás. Se suponía que para entonces la victoria podrían sentirla en la lengua pero no, el único sabor bailando en sus bocas era la de una terrible amargura...

 **-Maldito hijo de pe*rra** -Juugo cayó de rodillas derrotado.

 **-...-** Gaara miraba derrotado el cuerpo sin vida de Minato.

 **-Naruto, por favor, ¡Por favor, reacciona! -** Y Sasuke gritaba desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos frente al muñeco que había hecho Minato de Naruto. El azabache se desgarró la garganta implorando una reacción, una mirada o una pequeña sonrisa, pero todos sabían que nada iba a pasar, habían recuperado a Naruto pero una parte de él había muerto mucho meses atrás.

 _ **-Solo hice que regresara a ser solo mío -**_ Todos podían escuchar aun la voz de Minato llena de euforia al explicarles su gran hazaña, su gran logro _**-Siempre pensaba en ti, me cuestionaba y me hacía enojar, quería que mi hijo regresara y descubrí como hacerlo gracias a Asuma-san -**_ Estaba loco, la expresión que les enseñó los perseguiría en pesadillas desde entonces, esa sonrisa, esos ojos desorbitados, sus movimientos esporádicos y exagerados, Minato había perdido la cabeza y le habían hecho un gran favor al matarlo **-** _ **Dijo que lo haría tan dependiente de mí como quería, dijo que solo me vería a mí y a nadie más, sólo tenía que a extraer una parte de su cerebro a través de sus ojos y lo hizo -**_ Sasuke fue quién disparó después de escucharlo, conocía muy bien lo que ese tal Asuma había hecho con Naruto, sabía qué era un tratamiento psicoquirúrgico que se practicaban en los años 50 para enfermos mentales, era un procedimiento cruel que, aunque se practicaba con la intención de curar la esquizofrenia, solo provocaba un daño cerebral irremediable.

 **-No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes... -** Sasuke tiró la pequeña caja lejos de él, Juugo la sintió golpear contra su rodilla y, al ver un pequeño brillo salir de ella, lloró. Era un anillo, uno que había acompañado a comprar, uno que se suponía debería marcar el final feliz que todos habían esperado **-Te amo, por favor... Regresa, te amo -** Sasuke se dejó caer y maldijo al responsable de todo mientras se ahogaba en lamentos y lágrimas.

Todo había salido tan mal en cuanto Minato había permitido que le practicaran una lobotomía a su hijo, logrando que no solo Sasuke perdiera al amor de su vida, sino que el mismo mafioso perdiera la cabeza al darse cuenta que sus caprichosas ambiciones habían dejado a Naruto en un estado totalmente inútil. El Uchiha lloró a los pies del menor cuando la información le llegó de golpe nuevamente a la mente, muchos pacientes habían presentado diferentes problemas mentales después de la práctica, muchos simplemente se volvían más tranquilos y dóciles, otros se perdían en una personalidad que no era suya, los peores casos, como lo era el de Naruto, se convertían en muñecos incapaces de concentrar su atención en algo o en alguien, personas que se movían más por obligación más que por otra cosa, incapaces de reconocer nada, sin habilidad para hablar, se convertían en cuerpos vacios e inservibles.

Habían ganado la pelea pero la lucha la habían perdido hace mucho.

Naruto se les había ido aquel frustrante día para no regresar jamás...

FIN


End file.
